Missing File
by Ddai
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona que más amas desaperece de este mundo? ¿Y si no fuera él, sino tú quien dejó de existir? "Tú no existes, ni antes ni ahora". Yaoi. GrimmUlqui. Rated T. Drama ligero. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Contiene un "poco" de OOC, pero sólo en el primer capítulo, por cosas de contexto, ya para después mejora, pero no puedo retirarlo del todo, porque el fic en si lo requiere, espero que no sea algo pesado de leer…

Son siete episodios, más o menos cortos, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado…

Es UlquiGrimm, un poco angs, con muerte de un personaje [relativamente hablando claro], así como un poco de hetero, de nuevo por contexto, pero **no** hay leemon heterosexual [lo prometo].

Renuncia, ni bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito.

* * *

**Missing File**

**File 1**

"**Te Amo"**

Una tarde suave y tranquila, la brisa soplaba ligeramente, apenas contrarrestando el calor que traía el verano. Serían como las siete de la tarde, pero el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, y sólo cuando el astro central se ocultaba el viento refrescaba. Esto no era algo en lo estuviera pensando nadie en ese momento, las personas se dedicaban a disfrutar aquellos maravillosos instantes de sus vidas, de una forma u otra…

Aquella era una plaza bastante grande, tenía desde los objetos más comunes hasta los más extravagantes, repartidos en sus distintas tiendas y locales; desde luego que el cine no podía estar excluido en ese lugar. Ese día, la película que exhibieron en la sala tres, a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, era una que se estrenó dos semanas atrás, y de todas formas todas las sillas se llenaron; era una cinta muy buena, dirigida a todos los públicos, una comedia, con ligeros tintes de romance, pero nada de eso la hiso menos disfrutable. ¿Cuánto se habían reído durante el filme? Ninguno tenía idea, si les preguntaban sólo podrán contestar con otra risa más…

La habían pasado bastante a gusto, tomándose furtivamente de las manos, besándose apenas un par de veces, ver esa película había sido un gran acierto. Ahora salían despacio, por la puerta que deba justo hacia las afueras del edificio, tal vez irían a cenar, y luego… Quién sabe, quizás a bailar a algún lugar de ambiente, o posiblemente a su casa…

Pese al calor que hacía, aquel muchacho, que no pasaría de los veinte años, llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas largas, color gris azuloso claro, de cuello alto, pero con un gran cierre al frente, el cual llevaba abierto hasta su pecho, dejando ver parte de su blanca y porcelanizada piel; vestía un pantalón color beige, casual e impecablemente planchado, y unos zapatos de vestir, color gris, que combinaban con su camiseta; el atuendo le sentaba perfectamente a su silueta, por supuesto que hacía contrastar su cabello renegrido, y su piel pálida, como siempre, sus impactantes ojos verdes saltaban a primer plano. Él es Ulquiorra Cifer…

A su lado iba otro varón, que rondaría los veinticinco, un poco más alto, y más ejercitado, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, arremangada hasta casi llegar a los codos, que le llegaba justo al empiece de su pantalón, tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos, para lucir sus bien formados pectorales de piel trigueña; puso un pantalón blanco azulado, ligeramente entubado, con bolsas sólo atrás, combinó con botas blancas, lisas, y un reloj plateado, de carátula azul, con cristal cortado, que completaba su conjunto; su ropa hacía lucir muy bien su tez ligeramente bronceada, así como su cabello azul cielo tan llamativo por si solo, y su atractivo rostro que era enmarcado por los más brillantes ojos azules que nadie haya podido ver antes. El es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez…

Ambos caminaban hacia la calle, en medio de la poca gente que iba por el mismo camino, aun sonriendo, la vida era tan complicada y simple a la vez, pero aquellos momentos que parecían de eterna felicidad son los que más atesoraban…

-Nunca te había visto reír tanto–dijo el peliazul, fue un cometario hecho sin malicia alguna, mirando aquel pálido rostro, sus gestos, aquellas pocas gesticulaciones que solía mostrar, su falta de expresión, lo amaba todo por igual. Tal vez era un poco joven para asegurarlo, y tal vez sólo lo conocía desde hacía dos años, y quizás… Muchas cosas, aun así podía estar seguro, sea como sea, lo amaba… Más que a nada o a nadie…

-Fue una buena elección–Ulquiorra quería regresar a su estoico semblante, y no podía lograrlo, estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado animado, como para poder recuperar su vacío gesto de siempre, y por si no bastara con estar al lado de ese hombre, el ver ese filme y compartir más de su tiempo, con él, lo hacía querer sonreír, siempre que estuvieran juntos. No recordaba nada que lo hiciera sonreír antes de conocerlo, aunque de todas formas no recordaba prácticamente nada de su vida antes de eso, y no solía pensar en esas cosas nunca- Y además, no es cierto, río mucho desde que te conocí – innegable verdad, quería sonreír sólo para ese hombre de cabello azul, que iba a su lado, para nadie más.

-Ya… ¿A dónde quieres ir? –le tomó la mano, de forma natural, sin importarle lo que otros pudieran decir o pensar de ellos, iban por una de las calles que tenían puros locales, los cuales estaban ya cerrados, porque era domingo; no era tan tarde, y les quedaba una buena parte de la noche para divertirse, no quería desperdiciarlo, deseaba verlo con aquella sonrisa hasta el último momento que pudiera estar a su lado.

-No lo sé… -se detuvieron un momento, a mitad de la cuadra, las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí no parecían notarlos- ¿Qué se te ocurre? –no borraría esa sonrisa, al menos no en lo que quedaba de la noche, sabía que a él le gustaba mucho verlo así. Sus ojos se cruzaron, destellando felizmente.

-No tengo idea…-se acercó a él, dándole un suave besos sobre sus labios- ¿Te he dicho que soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y el universo?–Le comentó el peliazul, Ulquiorra pareció cerrar los ojos un segundo, para volver a abrirlos. A lo lejos se oían unas sirenas, pero no les importó, el mundo podía desaparecer por unos instantes, ahí solo existían ellos dos.

-Al menos unas veinte veces el día hoy… Estas poniéndote MUY cursi… -no le disgustaba, pero no era común en su amante ser tanta miel, aquel tipo, de casi dos metros de altura, solía ser bastante duro, rudo, impertinente y salvaje… No es que se quejara, pero ¿A qué venía tanta dulzura? Aun si lo pensaba, no iba a amargarle el momento con preguntas innecesarias e inoportunas.

-¿Y qué? Puedo hacer lo que me venga mi endemoniada gana… -dijo el peliazul y el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros ligeramente, como diciendo "Nunca cambiarás"- Estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo Ulquiorra… A pesar de todo, por ti, yo cambiaría todo… Sólo por ti, yo lo daría todo… -susurró como si fuera un secreto, mientras que el pelinegro recargaba su cabeza sobre de él, como esperando a oír mas; aquellas sirenas se oían un poco más cerca, pero no las escuchaban, ellos soñaban en su propio mundo ideal, disfrutando de estar juntos-

-Yo también soy feliz… Tal vez casi nunca te lo digo, pero… En verdad estoy feliz, contigo… -un muy ligero rubor cubrió su cara, casi imperceptible, hablar, sobre todo de sus emociones, jamás había sido su punto fuerte.

-¿Más que antes de conocerme? –lo abrazó posesivamente, aprovechándose de que no había nadie mas en toda la calle, era un poco extraño, pero ahí sólo estaban ellos dos, como si alguien les hubiera cumplido ese secreto deseo…

-Te puedo asegurar que antes de ti, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esa palabra siquiera existía –era la pura verdad, sin embargo no era algo de lo que él estuviera consiente, del todo, de saber, porque no lo recordaba con seguridad, Ulquiorra sólo sentía que así era-

Se besaron, con cierta voracidad, aprovechando la ocasión. Ulquiorra se agarraba de la cintura de Grimmjow, y éste aprisionaba al otro ente su cuerpo y el muro, como si temiera que su amante fuera a desaparecer de entre sus brazos de un momento a otro, como si pudiese perderlo en un segundo…

Ninguno supo cuando fue que aquellas sirenas se habían acercado tanto hasta donde ellos estaban, un sonido estruendoso los hiso soltarse, había sido un disparo, al que le siguieron varios más…

Era un coche negro, sin placas, una pequeña banda de ladrones que había volado un banco para robarlo, y se hallaban en plena huida; un grupo de, al menos, cinco patrullas los seguían muy de cerca, todos iban a toda velocidad. Ya habían avanzado varias calles, pero los delincuentes aun no perdían a los oficiales. Uno de ellos se asomó por una de las ventanillas traseras, disparando varis veces, mientras que cruzaban una calle desierta, llena de locales cerrados.

El pelinegro no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, Grimmjow lo había jalado hacia el piso, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, Ulquiorra quedó bocabajo, con la cara al suelo, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, estaba tan tenso que no parecía sentir el peso de su amante sobre el suyo.

Apenas oír los disparos, el peliazul había protegido a su gran amor, y a él mismo, al tirarse a tierra, pero… Ya era demasiado tarde… No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los disparos y las sirenas ya se habían alejado, lo suficiente como para decir que estaban fuera de peligro, o eso creían ellos. Porque aun faltaba lo peor…

-Ulquiorra… -se oía agitado, su cabeza estaba sobre uno de los hombros del más bajo, su boca muy cerca del oído de su amante- ¿Estás bien? –estaba muy preocupado por saber cómo estaría…

-Sí… -igual le costaba regularizar su respiración, su corazón acabaría por reventarle el pecho si golpeaba más fuerte, jamás había experimentado tanto miedo, mucho menos en tan poco tiempo- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?-¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora? ¿Por qué no después?, se preguntó miles de veces en un segundo.

-Sí… Estoy bien…-lo rodeó, despacio, con sus brazos- Te amo, Ulquiorra… -susurró cariñosamente en su oído, sintiéndose aliviado de saber que nada le había pasado al pelinegro-

-Grimmjow… ¿Grimmjow? –se giró un poco para mirarlo, notando que su amante no estaba nada bien, mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si algo le doliera intensamente- ¿Grimmjow, estás seguro de que estas bien?...-

Una patrulla se había detenido cerca de ellos, el oficial, un hombre de cabellos ensortijados, castaños, de tez morena, se bajó de su vehículo, corriendo hacia ellos; su compañero, de cabello blanco, pedía una ambulancia por radio, esperando, internamente, que no fuera necesaria. Los dos se habían puesto mal al verlos en el piso, esos maleantes no deberían de existir, los civiles tenían derecho a llevar sus vidas sin delincuencia y con paz…

-¡Grimmjow, contéstame! -Ulquiorra ya sabía que su amante estaba herido, pero no quería creerlo, y no se movía por miedo a causarle un daño aun mayor- ¡¿En dónde te dio? ¡Dímelo!– se giró muy lentamente, para poder verlo mejor, quizás no era tan grave como parecía.

-Estoy bien, no importa… -quiso sonreír para él, aun cuando le dolía infinitamente el torso, no sabía cuantas balas le habían dado, ni exactamente en donde, porque el mismo dolor le impedía saber claramente, estaba sangrando bastante- Te amo…-

-¡Grimmjow cállate! –estaba enfureciéndose, pero no con él, tenía miedo, y sentía mucha ira, por la posibilidad de perderlo- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sólo dime donde te dio!

El oficial de policía ya había llegado casi al lado suyo, notando que las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ese hombre de cabellos azules…

¡Tranquilo, no se mueva! –Kyuraku Shunsui, un oficial de tez morena y cabello medio ensortijado, muy apasionado de su trabajo, aunque la mayoría de las veces andaba de vago; se hincó junto a ellos, quitándose su camisa de uniforme, ya que no tenía nada más a mano- Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos ¿OK?– tenía que contener las hemorragias de inmediato, sabía que cada segundo contaba; le tuvo que romper a Grimmjow su camisa para saber donde presionar, no le gustó en lo absoluto como lucían esas heridas- Usted –refiriéndose a Ulquiorra- Muévase despacio, la ambulancia ya está en camino… -él sujetaba a Grimmjow, cuidadosamente, para darle espacio al pelinegro de salir de debajo del otro hombre- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –se refería al peliazul, al que debía mantener consciente lo más que pudiese, pero este ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-No te vayas… -el peliazul se agarró de su amante, quien quedó sentado frente a él; Grimmjow tenía su cabeza entre las piernas de Ulquiorra, las cuales tenía ligeramente entreabiertas. En cualquier otro momento se hubieran reído por tener aquella pose tan sugerente, pero ninguno podía pensar en algo así en un momento como ese.

-No voy a irme… -Ulquiorra tenía tantas ganas de llorar, nunca antes había llorado, salvo quizás un par de veces que no contaban, pero iba a contener las lágrimas completamente, ya que si lloraba sería peor, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su amante podía morir…- El es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, pero es un idiota rebelde que no le gusta seguir las reglas, y yo soy Ulquiorra Cifer –le contestó al oficial, para no hacerlo enojar, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules. Podía notar que el peliazul respiraba con mucha dificultad, no tenía idea de en donde habrían sido los impactos, y estaba queriendo ignorar la gran mancha carmesí que se estaba formando sobre el cuerpo de su novio-

-… En ese caso, manténgalo despierto… -comento el oficial al sentir que ese hombre no le iba a prestar nada de atención- La ambulancia no ha de tardar en llegar… -miró hacia atrás, su compañero ya iba corriendo hacia ellos, muy preocupado. Intercambiaron miradas negativas, por su trabajo, ya sabían que esperar, sabían que a veces era imposible salvar a la gente.

-Grimmjow, no cierres los ojos… ¿Me estás oyendo? -su voz se le quebraba ligeramente, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa ilusión de creer que no lo perdería?...

-…Sí… Me gusta tu voz Ully…-sonrió forzadamente, el dolor no se había detenido, pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido, por la falta de sangre; había ladeado la cabeza para poder mirarlo, era todo lo que quería hacer- Te amo…-

Minutos después estaban entrando a urgencias, del hospital central, el peliazul estaba en una camilla, siendo llevado por los enfermeros y paramédicos. Ulquiorra permaneció atrás, como le habían indicado, pero no podía pensar con claridad, algo dentro de él se estaba despedazando, ese mal presentimiento alimentaba sus miedos, quería ir con el, tenía que estar a su lado…

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Grimmjow!–quiso correr hacia su amante, pero los otros enfermeros no lo dejaban, reteniéndolo como fuese. El miraba a todas esas personas moverse, aun cuando no pudiera ver a quien deseaba; todos esos aparatos haciendo ruido, las voces que exigían medicamentos extraños y otras cosas, estaba extrañamente consciente de todo eso, pero no podía oír lo que deseaba, a su amado- ¡GRIMMJOW! –el dolor perforaba su cuerpo, como si una estaca lo atravesara, destrozando su pecho, las lágrimas ardían sobre sus mejillas, y todo se ponían repentinamente negro… ¿Lo había perdido? No, no podía ser cierto, no podría vivir sin él…Era mentira, No podía ser así, Grimmjow no podía morir, aun no… Estaba seguro de ello, Grimmjow era muy necio, se resistiría a dejar el mundo de los vivos…

Si estaba tan seguro de que su amante no lo había dejado… ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir ese maldito sentimiento de angustia? ¿Por qué aun se sentía como si fuera el fin?


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia. Bleach no me pretenece, es propiedad de Kubo Taito.

* * *

"**Missing File"**

**File II**

"**Tú no existes… ****Ni antes, ni ahora…"**

Llegó a emergencias, en cuadro crítico; había perdido mucha sangre, la doctora hacía todo lo posible por salvarlo, sin embargo, fue inútil, su corazón se detuvo, por lo que fue necesaria usar la máquina resucitadora…

Una, dos… Tres veces… ¿Acaso estaba en su destino morir? Al parecer no había nada que pudieran hacer por él… La doctora miró el reloj; sus gestos y modos eran gentiles, pero no podía ponerse a llorar por una pérdida, ya no… Ella había aprendido que no siempre se le puede ganar a la muerte. Era triste, más aún al oír los gritos angustiados de un joven, seguramente muy desesperado por ver de nuevo a ese hombre. Darle la fatídica noticia era su trabajo…

-Veintitrés de julio del dos mil nueve. Hora de defunción… Diecinueve horas con diecisiete minutos…-Unohana Retsu iba saliendo del lugar, con una ligera tristeza en los ojos, pensando que ese muchacho era verdaderamente demasiado joven para morir -Limpien todo…- salió del lugar, tirando sus guantes, le tocaba lo más difícil.

Afuera de la sala, los enfermeros tenían problemas para contener a ese muchacho, en apariencia bastante débil, tenía el cuerpo esbelto, tampoco era muy alto, pero aquellos dos hombres con más masa muscular tenían problemas para controlarlo, no habían podido hacerlo retroceder, tal vez por la adrenalina, o el miedo, lo que fuera… Ella sabía que para ese joven el recién fallecido debía… _**Debió**_ser alguien muy importante…

-¡GRIMMJOW!– al pelinegro no le importaba quien estuviera ahí, o lo que pasara, él solo quería pasar y verlo una última vez, él tenía que estar ahí para él.

-¡Basta hombre! ¡No puedes pasar adentro! ¡Deja de gritar! –un hombre joven de unos veintitrés años, de cabeza rapada y ojos estrechos, su nombre Madarame Ikkaku; pretendía jalarlo para poder alejarlo de ahí, sin lograrlo, entendía como se sentía, no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba algo así, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, ése era su trabajo.

-¡No nos está oyendo, Madarame–un hombre un poco mayor, de bigote y gafas, su nombre Iba Tetsusaemon; sabía que ese chico debía de estar sufriendo por todo eso, pero era su trabajo, y parecía que eran incapaces de cumplirlo; la doctora estaba llegando junto a ellos, mirándolos seriamente…

-Madarame san, Iba san, por favor déjenle… Disculpe la rudeza…- las maneras tan suaves y nobles, de la doctora, hacían imposible que cualquiera la desobedeciera por las malas, ellos soltaron al muchacho -¿Usted vino con Jeagerjaquez san?– su mirada endulzada, y ligeramente melancólica, era imposible de leer.

-Sí… ¿Cómo esta él? ¡Quiero pasar a verlo!– a pesar de sus lágrimas, su voz no se partía, Ulquiorra no tenía idea de que esperar de ella, y deseaba con toda su alma que… No, no quería pensar en eso…

-Acompáñeme, señor…- dijo ella, sin saber cómo llamarlo…

-Cifer… Ulquiorra Cifer… -los enfermeros ya se habían ido, dejándoselo todo a la doctora, era lo mejor, para todos-

Caminaron a una oficina, que no estaba lejos, en silencio, ella no quería darle esa noticia afuera, y él sólo esperaba, con ansiedad, a lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Entraron y ella lo hiso tomar asiento, esos momentos nunca eran fáciles, para nadie…

-Cifer san…- dijo ella; ese chico le daba pena, se notaba que en verdad quería mucho a aquel que había fallecido; ella tomó unos documentos, era imperativo llenarlos, y buscar a un familiar del otro hombre.

-Dígame, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué pasó con Grimmjow?– quería mantener la calma, pero esos silencios, esos movimientos de ella, retrasar las "buenas" noticias, eran signo de que algo, en verdad malo, había sucedido.

-Lo siento…- ella hablaba lo más suave y tranquilizador que le era posible -Jeagerjaquez san falleció, hicimos todo lo posible, pero la pérdida de sangre, y que su cuerpo no aguantara mas… Lo siento en verdad…- él quedó completamente quieto, como un maniquí, ella no sabía qué tanto lo afectaría esa noticia -Disculpe, pero necesitamos hallar a algún familiar del señor Jeagerjaquez…-

-No…- se abrazó a sí mismo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante- -¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?– las lágrimas caían nuevamente por su rostro, quemando su piel, no podía entender cómo es que todo eso había ocurrido, sin tan sólo una hora atrás estaban en el cine, disfrutando de ver esa película… Se había sentido tan bien, tan feliz… -¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE? ¡¿POR QUÉ?–ahora él ya no tenía nada, toda su existencia había sido estremecida, sin él no tenía ningún motivo para vivir, sin él no tenían ninguna razón para existir…-

La doctora Unohana lo miró con aflicción, ella entendía su situación, y no sabía si sus palabras podrían reconfortarlo. Si le decía que ese hombre lo había estado llamando hasta su último suspiro quizás sólo lograría hacerlo sufrir más. Ella podía ver cómo ese chico se moría por dentro; había visto situaciones así muchas veces… Tener que dar las noticia de defunción era algo complicado, por eso es que ella asumía esa responsabilidad, y de todas las veces que lo había hecho ésa le pareció la peor.

Junto a ese muchacho todo parecía ponerse negro, como un abismo, cómo si la mismísima oscuridad lo envolviera, sin embargo estaba segura que frente a ella estaba sólo ese joven, casi un niño, llorando amargamente… Y pensó que lo mejor sería decirle…

-Cifer san…- ella le puso una de sus cálidas manos sobre el hombro al chico –Sé que es doloroso perder a alguien, más aun de esa forma… Pero, aún en medio de todo, en aquella camilla, él nunca dejó de decir cuánto le amaba, y estuvo pensando en usted en todo momento…- el chico no la miró, no dejó de llorar, pero hizo silencio, haciéndole saber que la estaba oyendo -¿Usted es lo único que él tenía…?-

-Sí… Ninguno tiene padres, ni parientes… Sólo a nosotros… Sólo nosotros dos…- a ella le pareció que la voz, severamente agravada, del chico se oía como si saliera de una vieja caverna, se podía sentir cuánto era lo que sufría –Y ahora yo… Yo… El… ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Porqué…?- unos toques a la puerta se dejaron oír, pero él no le prestaba atención.

-Doctora Unohana, la necesitan con urgencia en la sala de emergencias…-era la voz de alguna enfermera, que iba con prisa…

-Tengo que retirarme, pero regresaré con usted tan pronto me desocupe… Cualquier cosa que necesite, puede pedírselo a las enfermeras…-ella se alejó de él, muy suavemente, poniendo un gesto triste al saber que lo dejaría solo. El no dejaría de llorar, en mucho tiempo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ella sabía que no había manera de ganarle a la muerte…

La doctora cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolo llorando en medio de la soledad, sus lastimeros gemidos hacían eco en la oficina. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Cómo sería su vida después de esto?... Grimmjow era todo lo que tenía, su familia, él era todo su mundo… ¿Cómo podía regresar a la casa de su novio si él ya no estaría ahí? ¿Cómo aguantaría la soledad, y el fantasma de su ausencia, sin que el dolor lo consumiera? No, no había forma en la que pudiera soportarlo… El existía sólo para Grimmjow, sólo por, y para, él… y Si él no estaba, entonces su vida ahí no tenía ningún sentido, ya no…

-¿Porqué…? ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¡Me prometiste que NUNCA me abandonarías!- seguía abrazado a su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de llorar; estaba seguro que antes de eso sólo había llorado un par de veces en toda su vida… Ambas frente a él, y una, de ellas, había sido por miedo, miedo a perderlo… -¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Grimmjow…? No quiero vivir sin ti… ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¿Porqué…?-su cuerpo seguía temblando, no podía contener ese dolor-Hubiera preferido morir antes que perderte… Grimmjow…-

-Eso aún puede arreglarse…-aquella voz llenó el ambiente, despacio, como si no buscara romper el silencio-Pero si quieres saber la verdad, él murió precisamente porque no quiso dejarte… Si él te hubiera dejado aún seguiría con vida…-caminó, sin hacer ruido, para ponerse justo frente a Ulquiorra; mirándolo sin hacerlo, con apenas una fracción de sus ojos abierta. Esbozaba una muy tenue sonrisa, vestía de blanco como si fuera un doctor, pero, indudablemente, no era un galeno…

-¿De qué está hablando?...-Ulquiorra levantó la cabeza, para verle el rostro. Ese hombre le parecía familiar, no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que lo había visto en algún lado….

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez es un hombre muy necio, él jamás te hubiera dejado, pero tú… Eras tú quien tenía que dejarlo…-Ulquiorra lo miró directamente, justo en las pequeñas partículas escarlatas que apenas y se notaban, su cabello blanco, casi plateado, ese rostro que parecía congelado… Ahora estaba seguro de que sí lo conocía… Pero no tenía idea de en dónde lo había visto-Tal vez sea difícil, pero no es algo que no puedas hacer. "El" cree que tú tienes derecho a decidir si quieres, o no, quedarte…

-¿De qué está hablando…?-tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero ninguna podía ser concretada, en ese preciso instante se sentía muy confundido, aunque no podía recordar quién era ese hombre, sabía, por alguna razón desconocida, que le estaba diciendo la verdad; oírlo lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero el dolor de su pecho seguía ahí. No podía entender de lo que le hablaba, pero _**sentía**_ que su mente asentía a ello.

-Mira…-ladeó un poco la cabeza, cómo si buscara las palabras adecuadas-No ha sido Grimmjow quien desapareció de éste mundo, has sido tú…-Ulquiorra le respondió con una mirada entre confundida e incrédula-No lo sabes quizás, pero… Tú no existe en éste mundo, ni antes ni ahora. Es tiempo de que regreses a donde perteneces, pero "El" no te quiere obligar a abandonar el mundo humano. Asique tienes tres días para decidir qué hacer, pero… La verdad es que, tú no tienes nada más que hacer aquí… Ya que tú no existes en este mundo, en ningún lado. Nadie sabe de ti, ni se acordarán que te conocieron, porque no eres real…-

-¡Eso es imposible!-se levantó del sillón, aún con las marcas de lágrimas en su cara. Estaba muy enojado y no toleraría semejantes tonterías, en especial viniendo de un "desconocido"…

-…Lo olvidaste…-sonrió un poco más, como con compresión a un niño pequeño-Pero puedes buscar a tus padres, a tus amigos, incluso a Grimmjow, ninguno te recordará…-

-Grimmjow…-su rostro se ensombreció, el dolor era tan intenso-El…-

-Está con vida…En su casa…-Ulquiorra lo miró desconcertado-Puedes buscarlo si quieres, pero no lograrás nada…-él de ojos escarlatas se fijó mejor en la cara del de ojos verdes-Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver esas expresiones en tu rostro… Quizás "El" tenga razón después de todo, y lo mejor sea que regreses…-se giró, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de hacer o decir nada, y salió de la oficina.

-… ¿Qué…?-aquel hombre se había marchado, y por más que hizo por recordarlo no pudo-¿Qué Grimmjow está…?-era imposible, inverosímil… Se quedó estático en aquel lugar, sin moverse; si lo que aquel hombre le decía era verdad, sobre el peliazul, eso tranquilizaría bastante, pero… ¿Qué significaba eso de que él no existía?...

Todas esas ideas giraban en su mente, era confusión total. Comenzó por querer recordar su infancia, a sus padres, más le era imposible, se sentía como amnésico. Toda su vida empezaba cuando había conocido a Grimmjow, en aquel parque…

Recordaba que era verano, estaba atardeciendo, y el peliazul estaba sentado en una banca; no recordaba de que estuvieron hablando, ni como comenzaron con esa plática, mucho menos la razón por la cual acabó viviendo bajo su mismo techo, lo único que podía recordar bien era cuando le dijo que lo amaba ¿Porqué no podía recordar nada más?...

De momento se abrió la puerta, y la doctora Unohana estaba entrando, ella lucía exactamente igual, tranquila y serena. Ella lo miró, mostrando sorpresa, y parpadeó un par de veces…

-Disculpe…-habló la doctora, que iba entrando a la oficina, notando las marcas de lágrimas en aquel muchacho de tez pálida, sin embargo, no se suponía que hubiese alguien ahí, ¿Sería alguien que había llegado de momento?-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?...-él no parecía estarla esperando, y cuando ella preguntó él se mostró desconcertado…

-…Usted me dijo que la esperara en esta oficina…-le contestó Ulquiorra, sin saber cómo tomarse esa situación.

-Disculpe, acabo de llegar… No sabía que usted estaba aquí…-le contestó ella, dudando acerca de si debía, o no, llamar a seguridad, aunque si tomaba en cuenta que seguramente ese muchacho había estado llorando podría ser que solo estuviera confundido…

-Hace un momento… *_**"Tú no existes en este mundo… Ni antes, ni ahora…"***_-las palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos blancos resonaron en su cabeza- Perdón…-Ulquiorra respiró profundamente-Hace un momento alguien me dijo que Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez acababa de fallecer-le costó mucho trabajo el poder decirlo, pero tenía que asegurarse…-Lo trajeron a urgencias, con varias heridas de bala en la espalda…-su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero se mantuvo firme…

-Disculpe, debió ser un error, yo soy quien avisa a los parientes en caso de defunción en emergencias. Nadie a llegado en esas condiciones el día de hoy…-le sonrió comprensivamente, pensando en que si se trató de una broma había sido muy cruel, se notaba que ese muchacho había sufrido mucho por una mentira de tan mal gusto como esa.

-¿Nadie?...El tiene el cabello azul claro y es muy alto…-nadie podía perder a un tipo con características tan inusuales, al menos a él jamás le había pasado, y a los picapleitos tampoco…

-No, no hay nadie con esas características en urgencias-vio cómo el joven cerraba los ojos, respirando mas aliviado, una mano sobre su pecho, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, sacando un ligero suspiro que parecía estar reteniendo. Unohana Sonrió, era mucho mejor decirle a alguien que se trataba de un error a tener que anunciarles un verdadero fallecimiento, aunque eso casi nunca ocurría-¿Se siente usted bien?...

-Sí, gracias… Gracias…-hizo una ligera reverencia-Disculpe las molestias…-

-No se preocupe, vaya con cuidado…-le regaló una última sonrisa a ese joven, esperando que nadie se burlara de él por la horrible confusión, que broma más cruel había sido….

Ulquiorra salió del consultorio, dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, si Grimmjow lo veía así seguramente se burlaría… No sabía cómo explicarlo, tampoco le importaba, si podía volver a verlo, sano y sonriendo, lo demás era secundario.

No sabía explicar cómo llegó al hospital, ni porqué creía que su amado estaba muerto, quizás sólo estaba soñando y por eso todo era tan bizarro, pero si al despertar lo miraba dormir, para luego besarlo, una y otra vez durante todo el día, la vida sería perfecta…

Revisó su cartera, tenía suficiente dinero como para tomar un taxi, asique no lo dudó y abordó uno que pasaba por la calle, directo a su casa… Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero no tenían sentido, ni importancia, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que todo estaba mal, muy mal…

Y es que las palabras de ese extraño hombre no salían de su mente, ¿Cómo podía no existir si estaba ahí, en ese taxi? Revisó su cartera de nuevo, sorprendiéndose, sus credenciales no estaban, ni la de manejo, ni la del seguro, ni si quiera la de identificación ciudadana… No tenía ninguna, sólo la tarjeta de cobro de Grimmjow; nunca las olvidaba, jamás, estaba seguro de que las tenía, porque las había usado ese día, la de estudiante en el cine, por el descuento…

¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuvieran, si nadie más había agarrado su cartera? Cerró su billetera, queriendo no pensarlo. Era un absurdo, de nuevo quiso recordar a sus padres. Nada… Absolutamente nada; sabía que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía quince años, no sabía cómo fue, aunque podía asegurar que así era… Incluso recordaba que sus restos estaban en una capilla católica, la lápida en la pared lo avalaba, Heigan Y Aremi Cifer…

Un momento… ¿Por qué si sabía que estaban ahí, nunca iba a "visitarlos"? ¿Por qué si sabía en donde "descansaban" jamás les llevaba nada en su aniversario luctuoso? Él no los odiaba, de hecho no odiaba a nadie, pero… ¿Lo había olvidado? No, no era por eso, siempre había sabido en donde estaban, sin embargo no podía recordar sus caras, ni nada de ellos en particular. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

EL taxi hizo un alto a un par de cuadras antes de doblar hacia su destino, el semáforo estaba en rojo, Ulquiorra miró hacia un lado, casi por descuido y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto…

Grimmjow iba caminado por la calle, con una pequeña niña en brazos, y a su lado caminaba una mujer rubia, que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Los tres sonreían alegremente, mientras que la pequeña llama "Papi" al peliazul…


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito.**

**El fic puede resultar un poco confuso, pero todo se irá aclarando conforme avance la historia. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Missing File**

**File III**

"**La Cuarta Estrella Del Cielo"**

Eran más de las siete de la noche, aun no oscurecía del todo. Ese día él había "descansado" del trabajo, aunque la verdad ese era su tercer día de incapacidad a causa de un golpe que se llevó en la mano durante la construcción, afortunadamente su jefe era muy comprensivo…

Aprovechó para salir a dar una vuelta con su familia. No tenía quejas de su vida, había perdido a sus padres, pero había conocido a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y ella le había dado el mejor de todos los regalos, una preciosa niña, que tenía por nombre Akiko, como su difunta madre.

La pequeña era bastante sana y risueña, pero tenía un carácter indomable, igualito al de sus padres, ellos la adoraban con toda su alma.

Eran una familia feliz, él trabajaba en una constructora desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, era eventual y dependía de lo que se construyera el tiempo que duraba su empleo, pero el ingeniero lo llamaba para todas las obras, asique tenía el trabajo seguro, y lo llamaba siempre porque, aunque fuera un pendenciero de primera, era un buen obrero. Ella trabajaba de secretaria en un Bufete de abogados, de una renombrada agencia, de nueve de la mañana a seis de la tarde, y a su hija la dejaban con la mejor amiga de ella, la nena tenía sólo año y medio, pero era muy inteligente, se portaba muy bien, cuando le convenía…

En ese preciso momento habían ido a comprar un pastel, únicamente porque a Akiko se le había antojado, Grimmjow la cargaba con orgullo y su esposa iba abrazada de él, sonriendo; a pesar de su carácter él era un buen padre y buen esposo. Ya iban saliendo de la pastelería, para regresar a su casa; la niña "decía" palabras que sólo sus padres entendían y a medias, con un poco de suerte… La mujer iba hablando con su esposo, de su trabajo, quería buscar otro porque su jefe era un negrero, aunque no le diría que, además, se había querido propasar con ella, porque al hacerlo seguramente él se enojaría, con toda razón, y no dudaría en ir a romperle la cara a ese tipejo…

-No te preocupes Ran-le sonrió como siempre, una curvatura maliciosa que dejaba ver sus dientes, no porque él fuera una mala persona, así era su sonrisa de por sí-El trabajo va a tardar como seis meses más, seguro que vas a poder estar dos meses sin trabajar, a lo menos.-la nena haló del cabello a su papá, haciendo un puchero adorable-Sí mi amor, también te amo-le dio un beso en la mejilla, y otro y otro y otro más...

-Quien te viera…-sonrió extasiada y él la miró interrogante-Nadie creería que eres uno de los tipos más rudos de la constructora-él sonrió de aquella forma tan suya-Y pobre de ti como que alguna de esas secretarias se entere de MÍ tigre en la cama…-sonrió de forma amenazante...

-No van a saberlo Ran, nadie-besó a su hija de nuevo, sonriendo-Ustedes son todo lo que necesito…-

-Yo también…-recargó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de él, ella llevaba el pastel-Ustedes son todo lo que quiero. Y soy tan feliz… Pero-puso una cara de preocupación tan evidente que no pasaría desapercibido para nadie- Te vas el mes entrante ¿Verdad? No me gusta cuando viajas…-

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte-miró a su esposa a los ojos-Sólo van a ser dos meses, y me lo van a pagar doble-ellos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, ignorando que unas esmeraldas los seguían atentamente, incrédulas de lo que estaban mirando…

Ulquiorra miraba atónito la escena, desde el taxi. Nunca había visto a esa mujer, ni a la niña, mucho menos a Grimmjow tan cariñoso con un infante… Su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, claro que estaba feliz de verlo bien, completamente sano y vivo, pero era bastante cruel verlo del brazo de otra, abrazándola y siendo tan suave y gentil… Grimmjow era muy salvaje con la mayoría de la gente y era especialmente dulce con él, pero NO con NADIE más…

"_**Tú no existes en este mundo…"**_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza… ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso él no…?

Ulquiorra le dijo al conductor que cambiara de rumbo tenía que ir a comprobar algunas cosas… Minutos después estaba frente a la capilla de Las Rosas, en donde sus padres "descansaban". Entró en silencio, mirando las paredes, leyendo los nombres de las criptas… Nada, ahí no había nada, ahí todos los nombres eran japoneses…

-Imposible… ¿Acaso ellos tampoco son reales?-no se percató de que con esa oración él mismo se estaba negando, sin embargo en el fondo lo sabía, él nunca había existido…

Un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta lo vio, caminó pausadamente hacia él, se trataba del párroco de la capilla. Era poco frecuente que las personas llegaran a esa hora, más aún que repasaran todos los nombres de los difuntos que tenían su eterno descanso en ese lugar santo…

-Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntó el sacerdote, el chico se giró para mirarlo, el padre notó su confusión, al igual que su frialdad, cuando el joven lo miraba le daba la impresión de que era observado por un fantasma. Era una sensación extraña, como si el viento se moviera y la luz se opacara, la oscuridad parecía volverse densa. Pero sólo eran ideas suyas, ahí seguía igual, solo eran un muchacho, tan normal como cualquier otro, buscando algo…

-Buenas noches padre, soy Cifer Ulquiorra…-incluso para Ulquiorra pareció que su propia voz sonaba vacía, lejana-Estoy buscando la cripta de Heigan y Aremi Cifer-sí, no había sido su imaginación, su propia voz sonaba extraña, como si…-Ellos murieron hace poco más de cinco años, en un accidente de avión, el cinco de marzo del dos mil cuatro-como si saliera de alguna oscura caverna… ¿En verdad su voz sonaba así?-Ellos eran mis padres-¿Porqué aquello sonaba como una mentira? ¿Estaba dudando de sí mismo?... El padre también pareció notarlo, estaba mintiendo-Es muy importante para mí saber si están aquí-aunque aquella fuera la verdad no podía dejar de sentir que estaba mintiendo.

-Soy el Padre Komamura. Entiendo…Cifer... No recuerdo ese apellido, pero… Acompáñeme, en la capilla hay un lugar especial para el descanso de las personas, igual llevamos un registro de todas las criptas, puedo revisarlo si desea…

-Se lo agradecería-Ulquiorra siguió al padre, pensando seriamente en lo que hacía ¿Tenía sentido? El estaba seguro de lo que decía pero, no podía recordar sus rostros, ni haber vivido con ellos, ni siquiera sus fechas de nacimiento, solamente su fecha de muerte ¿Por qué se sentía seguro de estar mintiendo?

Se había percatado de otra cosa, sus sentimientos… Hasta hacía un par de horas éstos eran intensos, ahora apenas y percibía un poco de ellos, excepto cuando pensaba en Grimmjow… Grimmjow ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De quién era la niña? Las dudas ya no lo tenían angustiado, mas bien, se podría decir que se sentía como si ya supiera la verdad, aunque estuviera muy lejos de comprenderla… ¿El no existía en el mundo? No, no existía. Tenía la extraña certeza de que ese hombre no le había mentido. Aún así se rehusaba a creerlo…

El padre lo hizo pasar a aquel cuarto, diciéndole algo que él no escuchó, simplemente entró a aquella habitación, aunque pudiese ser que no lo llevara a nada sentía que ahí hallaría algo…

El sacerdote lo dejó entrar solo, yendo a revisar sus archivos, había sido el párroco de esa capilla por más de ocho años, seguramente recordaría un apellido tan extraño como Cifer. Claro que había percibido el tono, o mejor dicho la falta de tono, extraño de ese joven, pero igual le pareció que estaba siendo sincero, tal vez sólo era un muchacho en busca de sus raíces, se le notaba tan vacío… Tan… Angustiado, pero también parecía que no le importaba realmente, sea lo que fuere él iba a hacer lo posible por ayudarlo, incluso sería fácil con la fecha de defunción…

Al padre no le tomó mucho tiempo hallarlo, pero no, el cinco de marzo del dos mil cuatro no tenía a nadie registrado, de todas formas decidió buscarlos por sus nombres y no falló, ahí estaban Aremi y Heigan Cifer, cinco de marzo del dos mil tres, quizás el chico sólo se había confundido de año, pero lo que recitaba el epitafio era para dejar dudas, ellos no podían ser los padres de ese joven…

Ulquiorra entró solo, apenas poner un pie dentro le pareció que estaba en otro lugar. Las paredes parecían extenderse miles de veces, como si estuviera en un enorme y largo pasillo. Era tan blanco que ni siquiera habían lámparas ahí, era como si las paredes iluminaran todo con su blancura, miró el piso, era tan blanco y pulido que podía reflejar como un espejo perfecto, miró su rostro… ¿Así era su cara? No podía creer que se tratara de él mismo…

El reflejo le devolvía la cara estoica que nunca podía lograr, como si careciera de toda emoción, sus ojos se veían como de vidrio, lo reflejaban todo, cristales opacos y sin vida, su ropa… ¿En qué momento se había vestido de blanco? Avanzó un par de pasos y luego miró al frente.

Miró todo a su alrededor, era un gran pasillo, sólo eso, que parecía extenderse infinitamente. Todo era tan blanco, tan puro, no era un lugar desconocido, él ya había estado ahí ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba? Sí, ese pasillo llevaba a un enorme salón, donde había una gran silla al centro, hecha de piedra aún más blanca que esos muros; hacia atrás había otro pasillo en perpendicular, que llevaba hacia abajo por la izquierda, y por la derecha habían unos ventanales, sin cristales…

El cambió de dirección, dejó de avanzar hacia el frente, tenía que ir a ese gran salón, lo sabía, pero no quería… ¿Qué había ahí que le hacía no querer ir? No lo sabía con certeza, era algo que recordaba muy remotamente y… Le deba la impresión de que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante para él… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese pasillo? Siguió caminado hacia el final del pasillo, llegando al entronque con el perpendicular… A la izquierda las escaleras, hacia la derecha los ventanales… ¿Qué había después de las escaleras? Había varios cuartos, unos tras otros, separados por pasillos cortos. Luego llegaba a otro gran salón que estaba dividido en siete direcciones, la principal, que era esa, estaba al centro; la primera de la izquierda llevaba a otros pasillos, habían varias puertas en el camino y al final había otro salón en donde había una mesa al centro, perfecta y cubierta por un blanco mantel, tenía seis sillas, sí, el seis era un número raro ahí… Pero sólo había cinco actualmente, estaba seguro… Sólo se reunían cinco personas ahí… La primera puerta de la derecha llevaba a varios cuartos, era como de vigilancia, aunque él casi nunca iba a ese lugar; luego seguían las cuatro puertas numeradas, todas iban hacia abajo y conducían a mas pasillos, entre los cuales iban los números del uno al cuatro, el cuatro era el suyo, tenía una habitación ahí, era bastante amplia… ¿Porqué estaba recordando todo eso? … Decidió ir por la derecha, hacia los ventanales, se olvidaría de todo lo demás.

Aquellos eran enromes ventanales, se asomó por uno de ellos, se sentía tanta paz… _**Sentía**_... ¿Hacía cuanto que no _sentía_ una sensación así? Hacía mucho… No, no tanto, él sabía de otro lugar que lo hacía sentir así, otro lugar que era totalmente diferente de ese… Miró hacia abajo, ahí no había nada, se trataba de un cielo "redondo". No había ni principio ni final en ese lugar, era casi de color blanco, era un azul muy claro, tenue… Suave… Reconfortante… Era exactamente como ese otro lugar…

Dio un paso hacia el frente, no había suelo, ni donde pisar, pero él sabía que eso no importaba, un lugar que no inicia ni termina en ningún punto, era como el vacio, salvo que ese lugar era lo contrario del vacío. El podía caminar por encima de la nada y del todo… ¿Quién o qué era él para poder hacerlo? No podía recordar, pero sentía una extraña añoranza por ese "otro" lugar…

Ahí su mente se bloqueaba, olvidaba cosas, era como si no existieran, nada de su vida existía… Vida… ¿El estaba vivo? Miró el cielo de nuevo, ese ligero tono azul le recordaba ese "otro" lugar en donde se sentía así de tranquilo, donde se sentía en paz… Estiró el brazo, como si buscara tocar ese azul tan tenue… Sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, él recordaba que no podía sentir… Se suponía que él no _podía_ sentir… Entonces ¿Qué era eso que sacudía su interior?

En donde no existe ni principio ni final no existe nada y existe todo, pero no es posible tocar algo así. El quería tocar el cielo azul, pero eso no puede tocarse, sólo sentirse, por más que estiró el brazo le era imposible alcanzarlo…

-Grimmjow…-recordó, repentinamente, lo que lo hacía sentir así… Su paz, su tranquilidad, tenía nombre. Sabía que estaba en su "hogar", pero su "familia", su "felicidad" tenía Nombre: Grimmjow Jeagerajquez… Todo estaba claro ahora, sabía quién era, por eso no quería regresar, por eso no quería llegar al salón principal, por eso no podía alcanzar el cielo; él no era humano, nunca existió y jamás existiría…

-Te encontré-la voz sonó a su espalda, sin sobresaltarlo, la conocía perfectamente bien, era precisamente a él a quien no quería ver, a quien no quería tener que enfrentar-Sabes que sé cada cosa que haces, igual sabes que tienes que regresar-aquella sonrisa gentil podía reconfortarlo, pero él no quería ser reconfortado- La Cuarta Estrella del Cielo, el silencio, la oscuridad absoluta de la Noche, Ulquiorra Cifer. No puedes seguir huyendo de mí, es hora de volver…-Ulquiorra aun le daba la espalda, no quería girarse y mirarlo, nadie debería poder hacerlo, pero ellos, Las Estrellas del Cielo, eran los únicos con consentimiento de mirarlo a la cara a él, El Supremo…

-Disculpe-se giró lentamente, el otro se sorprendió un poco al verlo a la cara-Pero yo… Aún no… Aún no deseo volver, aun si me encierra en el olvido, aun si soy degradado al más bajo de los mundos inferiores, aun si me desobediencia me lleva a la negación… Yo aún deseo permanecer ahí…-

-No puedes… Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Tú eres el más perfecto, el único que regresa inmutable de la oscuridad, porque no puedes corromperte, porque no puedes sentir…-por primera vez en toda la eternidad Ulquiorra estaba llorando, sus ojos brillaban, era la tristeza misma; aquellas lágrimas verdes que reflejaban la tristeza, la esperanza-No tienes sentimientos ni emociones…-

-Aún así, yo deseo permanecer… Porque, aun sin poder sentir, sin emociones, yo lo amo… Aun sin un corazón humano, sin existir, él me hizo alcanzar esta calidez. Lo amo, y no puedo renunciar a él, porque sin él-miró al supremo con infinita tristeza, llorando lágrimas autenticas, tan blancas y puras como perlas-Mi corazón dejará de latir, sin él moriré aun sin haber vivido….-

-Si eso sucede tú seguirás existiendo en esta eternidad, como ha sido siempre…-aquellas lágrimas tenían significado… Las lágrimas de sangre significaban dolor, destrucción, oscuridad mortal; Las negras eran oscuridad inmortal, demoniacas; Las de sal son las de los humanos, con diversos significados; Pero las Blancas… Las Blancas sólo pueden brotar del Amor puro, cómo el de una madre por sus hijos, como el Amor sincero de los niños, el amor completo y absoluto da lágrimas blancas, brillantes y cristalinas como las perlas del Mar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito. Gracias por leer.**

**Missing File**

**File IV**

"**Esto es lo mejor… ¿Verdad?"**

-Lo siento… Pero yo… No deseo regresar, aún no…-su cuerpo se desintegró, como si fuese polvo, arena blanca y brillante, sintió como si cayera lentamente, en un mar profundo, absolutamente oscuro… Le costaba respirar. Aun en medio de su caía pudo oír aquella voz…

"_**Regresarás por tu propia voluntad, porque éste es tu lugar…Desde el inicio de los tiempos y hasta el final de ellos"**_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, estaba llorando de nuevo, la diferencia era que ya podía recordar la verdad, ahora todo tenía sentido. Y sólo tenía tres días para volver a verlo, finalmente estaba consciente de que tenía que regresar, pero no quería hacerlo sin estar cerca de él una última vez, oír su voz, de poder decirle cuanto lo amaba antes de irse, eso era todo lo que quería…

Frente a él estaba la tumba que buscaba:

**Aremi y Heigan Cifer  
1977~2003 2001~2003  
Madre e Hijo  
"Los recordaremos siempre con sus bellas sonrisas"**

Conociendo su pasada ahora eso no tenía sentido. Salió corriendo de la capilla, necesitaba pensar en lo que haría. Entró al taxi, no tenía a donde ir, todos los lugares en los que podía pensar eran falsos, o no lo conocían, tal vez cualquier lugar estaría bien para él…

El padre fue a donde había dejado al muchacho, hallando el lugar vacio. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró el interior, ahí en el piso habían algunas gotas, eran tan cristalinas y blancas que incluso parecían resplandecer, cuando se acercó para saber qué era ese extraño líquido éste se desintegró, como arena brillante, un suceso en verdad extraño a su parecer…

Ulquiorra se bajó en aquel parque, en donde había conocido a Grimmjow, pasaría la noche ahí, le pagó al taxista y después se acercó a aquella banca, para sentarse en ella. No sentía frío ni calor, ni hambre o sueño, realmente él no era capaz de experimentar ninguna de esas cosas, quizás por eso es que no solía comer mucho, por eso mismo no necesitaba del aire acondicionado o de la calefacción. Lo único que sentía era su corazón latir… Pensar que había estado viviendo una mentira, un sueño, sin embargo había sido el más hermoso de los sueños, y la más apreciada de las mentiras…

Ahora tenía tres días, tenía que acercarse como sea, sin que su esposa e hija se enteraran, se le había ocurrido una idea mejor, podía ir a su casa y esperar a que saliera, aun cuando faltaran unas horas no tenía problema con ello, después de todo tampoco sentía la necesidad de dormir…

Caminó hasta aquella casa, la cual no le quedaba muy lejos, se sitió cerca, dentro del jardín de otra casa, dónde sabía no había perros y los dueños salían en punto de las siete de la mañana, si tenía cuidado nadie lo vería ahí… Pretendía esperar, pero… Quizás no tenía porque demorar tanto…

Tal vez podía entrar a esa casa, con precauciones desde luego, después de todo aún tenía las llaves. Esperó a que pasara de la media noche, salió de sus escondite y brincó la barda, porque haría menos ruido así que si abría la reja, de todas maneras era un muro bajo… Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, cuidadosamente, sin tocarla directamente, tal vez no tenía identidad, pero eso no lo exentaba de poder ser encarcelado, cerró la puerta con cuidado; se trasladó despacio hacia la cocina, todo estaba apagado, pero notaba que lucía diferente, usó la luz de su celular para iluminarse un poco, era otro refrigerador, otro juego de cocina…

Regresó a la sala, con extremo cuidado, observando que todo tenía otros colores, todo era tan diferente. Subió las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer ruido, miró las puertas de los tres cuartos: recordaba que Grimmjow nunca quiso tocar la habitación de sus padres, dejándolo todo tal cual como cuando vivían; la segunda puerta era su cuarto, y ahora era el cuarto de la niña, tenía colgado un letrerito que decía "Akiko", así se llamaba la mamá de Grimmjow… Y la otra debería de estar vacía, aquel cuarto parecía que lo usaban como bodega ahora… No estaba seguro de lo que decía esa puerta.

Se acercó a la recamará principal, oyendo sólo el silencio, entró sigilosamente, mirando, entre la penumbra, dos cuerpos, descansando en la cama, abrazados y muy juntos… Se sintió fatal, celoso, pero no podía, ni _debía_, hacer nada. Así es como sería la vida de Grimmjow si él jamás hubiese estado ahí, era así como debió haber sido siempre… Ignoró a esos dos y caminó hacia los estantes, pero seguramente ahí no había nada más que ropa, nada suyo, miró hacia la cama de nuevo…

Salió de la casa en silencio, no podría encontrar lo que buscaba a oscuras y no debía despertarlos, lo mejor era esperar a que no hubiera nadie en la casa…

Amaneció calurosamente, como en los días anteriores, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y ya estaban en pie, ella terminando el desayuno mientras él jugaba con su hija, cargándola por encima de su cabeza, como si la niña pudiese volar. Ella terminó el desayuno y se fue con ellos, esbozando una sonrisa dulce al ver a su marido jugando así con su bebé. Y recordó…

Ella tenía veinticuatro años, iba caminando distraídamente mientras lloraba, pensando en lo infeliz que era… Desde el comienzo su vida fue difícil, su madre trabajaba para mantenerla, porque no tenía papá. Un día, poco después de cumplir doce años, fue secuestrada, tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado que parecía tener quince en lugar de doce, senos grandes, caderas redondas y cintura estrecha. Querían obligarla la prostituirse, pero por fortuna la Policía atrapó a esa banda de tratante de blancas, sin embargo ya había sido violada un par de veces, se sentía herida, enferma…

La regresaron con su madre, ésta la recibió con los brazos abiertos, llorando, les tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse, a las dos. Desafortunadamente su mamá murió de un infarto, poco después de que ella cumpliera veinte años, su mundo se vino abajo de nuevo, comenzó a beber, a sumirse, y conoció a un hombre… Un hombre que ella pensó le daría felicidad… Pero él la maltrataba, la golpeaba, la humillaba, ella era menos que un trapeador para él. Aún así ella siguió a su lado, porque no sabía que más hacer, hasta esa vez… Ella quedó embarazada, estaba feliz, tendría un hermoso bebé, tal vez así su "marido" cambiaría, la amaría…

Mentiras, sólo mentiras… Cuando él lo supo la golpeó aun peor, fue tan salvaje que llegó al hospital, perdió a su bebé… Le dolió infinitamente… Ahora ese tipo se pudriría en la cárcel y ella vagaba, sin rumbo, por las calles, sin ganas de nada, hacía unas horas que la habían dado de alta en el hospital… Nada le quedaba, buscaría algún empleo y volvería a tomar, no le importaba si con eso su cuerpo se dañaba, se envenenaría lentamente, hasta morir… No tenía mucho, pero le alcanzaba para una botella de sake, la compraría y se iría a cualquier parte, había perdido su casa por culpa de ese malviviente, y de su inseguridad, asique no tenía a donde ir…

Justo cuando creyó que estaba en el fondo del abismo aparecieron un par de tipos, que la miraban lujuriosamente, ellos tenían una navaja y un tubo de metal… Ella sonrió amargamente, de nuevo volvería a ser agredida ¿Porqué tenía que ser así? Ella no quería eso, prefería morir que ser humillada de nuevo. Gritó y corrió por el parque, ellos la persiguieron, acorralándola, justo cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido pareció un joven, bastante fornido, que golpeó salvajemente a aquellos tipos con el mismo tuvo que ellos habían cargado…

Era un muchacho alto, de cabellos azules; muy fuerte y violento, sólo unos segundos después llegó un moreno, de cabellos negros, entre los dos dejaron a los agresores irreconocibles, casi muertos… Ese joven era su actual esposo, a su lado sintió la dicha, la seguridad. Conoció la historia de él, que era más tranquila que la suya, su dolor de perder a sus padres…

Ella decidió que quería hacerlo feliz, y lo había logrado, ellos dos eran tan felices, juntos, que no le pedirían nada a Dios, ni a la vida, porque le sabían concedido el mejor de los regalos, su familia…

-¿En qué tanto estas pensado?-le preguntó él repentinamente, ella parpadeó un par de veces-Hace rato que te estoy hablando…-

-Sólo estaba recordando…-ella tomó a la nena entre sus brazos, dejándose abrazar por él.

-¿Qué recordabas?-la besó suavemente, sabía que ella adoraba esos besos-

-Recordaba cuando mi príncipe azul llegó a mi rescate…-él sonrió, ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese día sería el primero del resto de sus nuevas vidas, juntos…

Antes de las nueve de la mañana los dos habían salido de su casa, cada uno a su propio trabajo, dejarían a la niña con Orihime, la mejor amiga de Rangiku, y se verían cerca de las seis treinta de la tarde, irían a buscar a su hija, juntos, y después regresarían todos a su hogar…

Ulquiorra entró de nuevo, con absoluta cautela, una vez dentro comenzó a recorrerlo todo otra vez… Los colores en las paredes, en los sillones, Grimmjow lo había cambiado todo; mientras andaba por el comedor notó que ya no era de color amarillo pastel, ahora era rosado pálido, casi blanco, era el mismo comedor, pero no el mismo mantel, el que tenía era blanco de encaje que había dejado la madre del peliazul, ahora era un mantel rosa claro con dibujos de fresas, para hacer juego con las paredes suponía, seguramente la esposa de él lo había escogido…

Algunos recuerdo llegaron a él, no sabía con certeza de cuando eran, pero seguro no tenían mucho tiempo de estar viviendo juntos…

Estaban los dos sentados a la mesa, con los platos servidos, era pizza de microondas ya que el peliazul no sabía cocinar nada, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a probar bocado. El sólo miraba su plato, sin emoción alguna, Grimmjow tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa, era en verdad incómodo, aunque para él no era molesto…

-¿Te piensas quedar mirando la pizza todo el día o qué?-le dijo el peliazul; no recordaba muy bien su gesto, pero se oía irritado de eso estaba seguro…

-No necesito comer ni dormir, ni siquiera necesito respirar-Ulquiorra lo miró seriamente, ciertamente él ni siquiera necesitaba oxígeno, mucho menos alimento…

-¿Te vas enterando? ¡Estás en el mundo humano! ¡Tienes que comer y dormir y respirar!-le pareció que Grimmjow estaba muy enfadado, incluso que explotaría de un momento a otro…

-No es necesario… Aun si me cortara no sangraría-tomó el cuchillo y se lo pasó por la palma de su mano, pero no hubo el más mínimo rastro de sangre, ni si quiera una abertura, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho-¿Lo ves?-el peliazul estaba bastante sorprendido…-Tampoco sé cómo es que comen ustedes…-

-¿Ha? ¿Qué no sabes comer?-sacudió su cabeza un poco, la incredulidad se mezclaba en el azul de sus ojos-Ahí donde estabas ¿No comían nada?...-

-No somos humanos, ni remotamente, sus costumbres son inverosímiles para nosotros-

-¿Y que son ustedes, Ángeles? ¿Demonios? ¿Fantasmas?-

-No… Somos lo que podrías llamar "Esencias", muy diferentes de los que llaman ángeles, no somos demonios y nunca hemos sido humanos, no podemos ser fantasmas… No hay nombre, ni explicación en ningún idioma humano, para clasificarnos… Asique lo más cercano sería "Esencias"…-se lo había dicho con calma, sin hacer gesticulaciones de más…

-Como sea, estás aquí y vas a comer…-sabía que lo vio hacer un gesto raro, negando con la cabeza-Sólo lo metes a tu boca, lo masticas y te lo tragas…-

Recordaba haber hecho lo indicado y que se atragantó al tratar de tragar. Grimmjow se había reído mucho, de él, ese día… Ulquiorra esbozó una tenue sonrisa, eran cosas que había olvidado. Conviviendo con él se fue haciendo humano, tanto que incluso necesitó comer, dormir y respirar… Tanto que si se cortaba sangraba, tan humano que podía sentir el latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho… Al irse volviendo humano se fue olvidando de lo que era, de quién era, por eso es que se había confundido tanto…

Siguió recorriendo la casa, subiendo las escaleras, el color del piso de arriba también había sido cambiado, ahora era blanco, las habitaciones también; la que recordaba que estaba vacía ahora decía "Cuarto de juguetes", en la suya y de Grimmjow se leía "Akiko", no quiso abrirlo ya que eso estropearía todos sus recuerdos, como cuando Grimmjow quiso obligarlo a dormir y se quedaron en vela toda la noche, como cuando lo trató de asfixiar con una almohada, como cuando lo hicieron por primera vez…. Esa fue la primera ocasión en que lloró, la primera vez que comenzó a entender los sentimientos y también cuando oyó, por primera vez, latir su corazón… Grimmjow dijo que lo amaba, mucho, por eso precisamente fue que deseó convertirse en humano, por él, sólo por él… Por eso fue que comenzó a olvidarlo todo, por aquella tibieza que le hacía sentir dentro de su pecho…

No entró al cuarto, siguió de largo hasta la recámara principal, él recordaba que Grimmjow nunca quería mover nada de ahí, quería conservarla tal cual la dejaron sus padres. Y así seguía, pero sólo en sus recuerdos, aquella habitación tenía papel tapiz tipo loseta, con dibujos de rosas, casi transparentes, en las orillas, la cama tenía una colcha de rayas cafés, y antes era de color crema con encajes y había fotos de Grimmjow, con su esposa…

Las fotos eran de su boda, se notaba que había sido una ceremonia sencilla, pero ambos se veían tan felices… Sin desearlo las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, el peliazul lucía tan radiante, mucho más alegre y tranquilo de lo que podía recordar nunca. El jamás había logrado que luciera así de sereno, tal vez el deseo de Grimmjow siempre fue tener una familia, una bella esposa que le cocinara y lo atendiera bien, una hija preciosa que sonriera cada vez que lo llamara "papá"… Quizás era por eso que lucía verdaderamente feliz…

"_**Tú no existes… Ni antes ni ahora"**_

Sí, era la verdad. Si él nunca hubiera entrado a su vida Grimmjow hubiera sido mucho más feliz que con él. ¿Cuál había sido el caso de acercarse? El deseaba saber que eran y cómo funcionaban las emociones, fue por eso que su señor lo dejó ir a la tierra, pero… ¿Por qué precisamente con Grimmjow?

Ahora no podía dejar de llorar; dejó todas las fotos en su lugar, hallando, sin querer, un álbum, ahí había infinidad de fotografías, desde la boda de los señores Jeagerjaquez, los padres de Grimmjow, hasta las más recientes de Akiko; algunas cosas duelen más que las heridas, eso lo estaba aprendiendo ahora…

-Me alegra que seas tan feliz… Tú realmente no me necesitabas, aun así me dejaste estar ahí, ocupando un lugar que no me correspondía…-cerró el álbum, dejándolo sobre la cama, levantándose para irse de aquella casa-Tienes una buena esposa y una bebé hermosa-si giró un segundo, mirando una foto en dónde sólo estaba el peliazul, sonreía como siempre, mostrando sus dientes maliciosamente-Voy a extrañarte mucho, pero no importa, porque vas a ser muy feliz…-sonrió tristemente, abrazando la fotografía, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía…

Abrió los ojos al sentir el frío, estaba nublado y ya no se encontraba dentro de aquella casa, ahora estaba en un lugar lleno de pasto, era un cementerio… El peliazul estaba ahí, hincado junto a una tumba; su cuerpo estaba temblando, quizás por el frío, sus ropas estaban arregladas, pero pringadas, de algo que parecía ser sangre, de forma grotesca…

Ulquiorra se acercó a él, corriendo, sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho. Grimmjow estaba llorando, podía verlo con claridad ahora, pero también se estaba riendo… Aquella mirada apagada, aquel gesto de descuido… Grimmjow tenía un arma contra su sien ahora, sonriendo de aquella manera tan hueca…

-Adiós Ranchan, Akiko, nos veremos pronto…-después de despedirse, de su esposa e hija, jaló del gatillo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito. Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Missing File**

**File V**

"**Lo Correcto…"**

Corría tan rápido como podía, sin embargo era como si no avanzara nada, alcanzar a Grimmjow antes de que se suicidara fue imposible… Vio claramente el impacto, la sangre salpicando las lápidas, su cuerpo caer al piso con aquella maldita sonrisa hueca, el carmín estaba manchándolo todo…

Finalmente pudo llegar a su lado, mirándolo con asombro, no podía creer que eso en verdad estuviera pasando. Hacía solo unos segundos estaba en la casa del peliazul, abrazando aquella fotografía, la que aún sostenía en su mano derecha…

Un impulso lo hizo mirar la lápida de aquella tumba…

**Jeagerjaquez Rangiku y Akiko  
22 Julio 2009  
1983~2009 2007~2009**

Esa era la razón, ellas dos habían muerto, por eso Grimmjow se había suicidado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de dolor, como si él estuviera compuesto únicamente de dolor; calló hincado, junto al cuerpo de su amado peliazul, estirando su otra mano para acariciar su cabello… Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, golpeando su pecho, ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni sus corajes, no podría volver a mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules, no volvería a escuchar su voz… De nuevo lo miraba morir… No tenía idea alguna de que debería de hacer…

La nieve caía lentamente mientras el joven de cabellos negros hiperventilaba y mientras que el cuerpo del peliazul desaparecía una nueva lápida apareció en el cementerio… Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro; aquel blanco puro amenazaba con convertirse en negro oscuridad…

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
19 Diciembre 2009  
1984~2009  
"Que Dios tenga misericordia de ésta alma"**

-Después de la muerte de su esposa e hija, él buscará al responsable, una banda de maleantes, entrará en ella; pasará varias pruebas, hasta conseguir colocarse en un buen puesto, los matará a todos, sin piedad, luego irá con su esposa e hija, para matarse frente a su tumba, seis meses después de la muerte de ellas…-Ulquiorra seguía en su misma posición mientras oía al recién llegado-¿Sabes por qué?-

-El no tiene a nadie, no tenía razón para vivir…-poco a poco todo desapareció, estaban en la casa de Grimmjow de nuevo; él seguía hincado, abrazando esa fotografía, llorando-¿No hay manera de cambiarlo? ¿No puede ser de otra forma?-

-Tal vez… Pero sólo él puede decidir qué hacer con su vida, está en su derecho, es su libre albedrío… Ni siquiera yo cambiaría nada, sería ir en contra de sus deseos, de su derecho de elegir… Su ángel de la gurda es el único que podría orientarlo, pero cuando los seres humanos no desean oír no puedes obligarlos, Ulquiorra… Pero, aun queda una posibilidad…-él en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su "joven" creación…-

-¿Cuál?...-Ulquiorra se puso de pie, frente a él, limpiándose las lágrimas descuidadamente, sin soltar aquella foto por nata del mundo…

-Tú aún eres humano, te has convertido en uno por él, así no puedes ascender, aún no, asique tienes la posibilidad de cambiarlo… Pero, sabes que él no te recuerda, sin embargo creo que puedes lograr evitar que se suicide-las orbes verdes lo miraban atentamente-Cuando ellas mueran él sólo vivirá para vengarse, si tú encausas su vida hacia otra dirección él no matará, ni deseará vengarse, ni tampoco se quitará la vida. Pero recuerda que es sólo una posibilidad…-

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Puedo entrar en su vida de nuevo?... ¿Podré quedarme con él, a su lado?-estaba sorprendido, era poco usual que El Supremo otorgara oportunidades como esas, más que nada porque alteraban el orden natural de las cosas-

-Su verdadera defunción es esa, diecinueve de diciembre del dos mil nueve. Iba a llevarte mañana de regreso, pero puedo ver que lo amas demasiado. Tú, el que no puede sentir, has aprendido a amar…-dijo con dulzura en su voz-Tienes seis meses, si logras que su fecha de muerte cambie, y su vida se extienda de modo natural, podrás quedarte a vivir, como humano, con él, hasta que la vida de los dos se extinga con los años… Es decisión tuya Ulquiorra…-el Supremo desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí…

-Seis meses…-miró aquella fotografía, sonriendo tenuemente-Tengo seis meses para recuperarte… Puede que no me recuerdes-miró todo a su alrededor, las fotos, la decoración, todo hablaba de una vida en la que él no tenía lugar-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos "Construir" una vida juntos…-aquellas palabras se las había dicho el propio Grimmjow alguna vez. Miró el calendario por accidente, sin haberlo pensado siquiera- Veintidós de Julio del dos mil nueve… -se sorprendió un poco, ese era el día anterior a la muerte del peliazul, las fechas coincidían fatalmente, sin importar en que realidad vivirá el veintitrés iba a pasar una tragedia-El veintitrés… Mañana, ese día siempre… El siempre hubiera perdido algo… Siempre iba a morir alguien, pero…-miró la foto de nuevo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas-A partir de mañana serás mío otra vez y ahora será para siempre. No volveré a alejarme de ti, nunca más estarás solo…-sacó la fotografía del porta retrato, guardándosela entre sus ropas.

Salió de la casa en silencio, sin llamar la atención de nadie; lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, un día, sólo un día y lo tendría de nuevo para él solo, un día y volverían a estar juntos, claro que tendrían que empezar de cero, pero estarían juntos, asique todo estaría bien… Sin embargo había "algo" que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ese dolor en su pecho iba agudizándose, en especial cuando recordaba las veces que el peliazul había llorado, ocurrió sólo dos veces y durante los primeros días que vivió con él, se veía tan desolado, tan… Lastimado… Perdido… Aquella vez no hizo nada por consolarlo, porque no podía entenderlo, y ahora le tocaría verlo llorar así una vez más, pero esta vez sería diferente, en esta ocasión lo abrazaría, estaría a su lado siempre para aliviar su dolor.

Ulquiorra caminaba por las calles con lentitud, sin mirar a ningún lado, dirigiéndose a aquel parque en donde lo había conocido. El cielo se veía tan azul que no podía evitar mirarlo, le recordaban aquellos ojos que tanto amaba… Ignoraba que estaba siendo observado por cierta persona de ojos escarlatas, quien sonreía tristemente al verlo con ese semblante tan melancólico, añorando lo que sabía no podía tener…

-Pobre Ulquiorra kun, él no sabe… Ni siquiera se imagina que no es verdad…-hablaba sin retirar la vista de aquella esfera que parecía hecha de cristal, era así como él "espiaba" el mundo humano-Cuando mira así el cielo me da la impresión de que puede verme…-por supuesto sabía que aquello era improbable, aunque tratándose de Ulquiorra no se atrevía a asegurar nada-¿Porqué no le dijiste la verdad?-

-¿De qué verdad hablas?-él estaba ahí, sentado en su trono de oro, mirando miles de orbes a la vez, sin observar ninguna en particular, finalmente él ya sabía lo que iba acontecer, o casi todo, puesto que él conocía todas las posibilidades, pero siempre quedaban algunas al azar…

-Que, haga lo que haga, no podrá hacer reaccionar a ese humano, aun si se acerca a él, aun si le entrega su cuerpo y su alma, Grimmjow morirá después de matar a los asesinos de su familia, esa es su naturaleza destructiva… Así está escrito. Aún con su libre albedrío no puede ser de otra forma-miró a Ulquiorra llegar al parque y sentarse en aquella banca, viendo a la gente pasar-Ya que no se trata de lo que ellos creen que está escrito, sus propios deseos y acciones son los que marcan lo que se escribe en su futuro-en ese momento miró otra esfera, en donde había un hombre bastante alto, con un parche sobre uno de sus ojos, aquel hombre igual tenía el cabello largo y se encontraba matando a mucha gente, en un pueblo recóndito, durante un enfrentamiento sin ley…-Aquel que desea violencia y vive de ella tiene por destino morir en la violencia misma, porque ellos mismos lo eligen así-miró otra esfera, era un hombre joven, delgado, de ojos dorados y cabello rosado, mientras llegaba a su trabajo, en un edificio especializado en crímenes-Aquellos que persiguen sus metas, olvidándose del resto tienen por destino no saber nada de nadie, y así como olvidan son olvidados…Pero…-él sabía que aquel hombre del parche moriría e iría a dar justo a la morgue en donde trabajaba el de ojos dorados, para que el forense de cabello rosado hiciera su autopsia.-A veces las circunstancias de restriegan en la cara que pudo haber sido diferente, que si hubieras cambiado un poco lo que hacías y decías, en el pasado, tu presente, y futuro, podrían ser muy diferentes del que vives, y así tendrías otra vida, otro "destino"…-sabía que cuando el de ojos dorados viera al de cabello negro lloraría, todo un mar de lágrimas; hasta hacía unos meses ellos habían sido pareja, pero el joven forense prefirió su carrera por encima de su amor, siendo aquel el nefasto resultado-En algunos casos es imposible de cambiar… Ni toda la voluntad de Ulquiorra, ni sus esfuerzos, harán cambia r Grimmjow…-

-Ulquiorra siempre ha excedido los límites que se le imponen-habló aquel poderoso señor de cabello marrón-Es en quien más confío, el único que puede atravesar la oscuridad y quedar sin mancha. Sé que él puede cambiar a Grimmjow, te aseguro que impedirá que se mate con bastante firmeza, lo salvará de su trágico destino, de su propia destrucción…-

-Pero si Ulquiorra no era "envenenado" por la oscuridad era porque no podía sentir, o mejor dicho, no _**sabía**_ que podía sentir… Ahora que sus emociones afloran perfectamente no creo que sea capaz de lograrlo, y… Tengo una duda…-el supremo miró a su acompañante con curiosidad, suponiendo cual era la cuestión, dejándolo proseguir-¿Por qué quieres salvar a ese humano? Sé que has puesto tu palabra de que su futuro no será alterado por _**tu**_ mano, y has "elegido" a Ulquiorra para hacerlo, aunque creo que eso tampoco funcionará… ¿Qué de especial tiene Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez para querer salvarlo de su tragedia?-

-No te lo podría explicar apropiadamente antes de tiempo, es parte del "trato", sin embargo, puedo decirte que se trata de saciar la curiosidad de la "Carne y la piedra"…-

-¿La carne y la piedra?-no le parecía muy coherente al peliplateado-¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ese humano? ¿Por qué no escogiste a otro? ¿No hubiera sido mejor una mujer?-miró a Ulquiorra de nuevo, se había hecho de noche y el muchacho seguía viendo el cielo con toda calma.

-Podría haber sido una mujer, un niño, una anciana, cualquiera en verdad, incluso un animal, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, le tocó ser ese hombre violento e irascible que vez ahí…-Ichimaru lo miró interrogante de nuevo, como si no captara "adecuadamente" lo que le había querido decir…-Ese hombre es más de lo que parece-dijo señalando la esfera en donde se podía ver al peliazul caminando con su esposa e hija, sonriendo felizmente- Conoces la Ley del "YingYang", en toda Luz hay Oscuridad y en toda Oscuridad hay Luz…-

-Lo que usted está diciendo es que él-señaló a Ulquiorra-Y él-ahora señaló a Grimmjow-Ellos dos son… Qué ellos son…-abrió sus ojos escarlatas hasta el tope por la revelación-¡Ah, pero espere! ¿Entonces por qué Ulquiorra kun estaba aquí y el otro en la tierra?-

-Gin-el todo poderoso acarició el rostro del peliplateado con suavidad, esbozando una cálida sonrisa- Todo a su tiempo…-

Ulquiorra estaba mirando las estrellas, recordado su vida con el peliazul, aquellos días fueron maravillosos… Justo en ese momento parecían sueños de días lejanos, pero podían volverse realidad de nuevo, sólo tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas, menos de un día y volvería a ser sólo suyo…

Grimmjow llevaba cargando a su hija con su brazo derecho, como todo padre orgulloso de su retoño, con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba la cintura de su exuberante esposa. Iban hablando de trivialidades, sólo palabras que llenaban el lugar para hacerlos sentir su cercanía aún más, él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de verla sonreír, adoraba la sonrisa de aquella mujer, porque le parecía que le recordaba a un "Ángel". Ella se aferraba a él, como si sintiera que lo necesitaba para respirar, ese hombre, y su hija, eran todo su mundo.

Caminaban gustosamente, atravesando el parque en donde se habían conocido, durante esa semana habían paseado todos los días porque él saldría de viaje, por trabajo, pronto y se la pasaban juntos por todas las horas que estarían separados; se amaban tanto que ya parecían extrañarse. Además pensaban "encargar" un hermanito para su nena a finales de ese año…

Al ir llegando a la altura de aquella banca se percataron de la silueta de un muchacho delgado, que miraba las estrellas como si nada más estuviera a su alrededor, los dos lo miraban con curiosidad. Ulquiorra sintió sus miradas y se giró hacia ellos, observándolos a ambos, parecían tan felices, incluso esa pequeña niña le sonreía, por lo que él les correspondió con una muy tenue sonrisa, la rubia mostraba una gran fila de dientes blancos, con todo gusto, y el peliazul sonreía de medio lado, como siempre…

Nadie dijo nada, la familia siguió su camino mientras que el chico de ojos esmeralda los observaba alejarse, todo en cámara lenta, Ulquiorra podía ver las espaldas de aquella pareja, para quienes él no era absolutamente nadie, y sintió su corazón partirse en miles de pedazos, cada paso de que daban para alejarse de él era como mil espadas atravesando su pecho ¿Qué derecho tenía él de reclamar algo que no era de su propiedad? Se inclinó hacia delante, rompiendo a llorar una vez más, tratando de calmarse… No era el final, claro que no. Se limpió las lágrimas, abrazándose a sí mismo y a la fotografía que llevaba dentro de sus ropas, aún no era el final, aún podía tenerlo, aún tenía una última oportunidad…

Tan sumido estaba el joven de cabellos negros en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el peliazul había girado un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la distancia, extrañado por el comportamiento tan peculiar de ese chico, por alguna razón desconocida _sentía_ que estaba sufriendo mucho…

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?-preguntó su rubia esposa, ella intuía que algo pasaba, conocía a su marido, él no era de los que miraba así a una persona por nada, era una mirada seria, serena, como de análisis y empatía-¿Lo conoces?-ella igual miró a Ulquiorra, teniendo la impresión de que ese joven de ojos hermosos sufría mucho…

-No… Sólo que…-se giró hacia ella, sonriendo, olvidando aquellas extraños sentimientos que había sentido por fugaces momentos en su interior-Vamos a casa-era aquella pícara sonrisa que usaba cuando quería dejar claro que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de llevársela entre las sábanas, incluso lavaría los platos y haría la cena si fuera necesario-Hoy no pienso dormir…-

-No…No…-ella se sonrojó ligeramente, cuando él decía eso lo cumplía, y muy bien… Siguieron andando hacia su hogar, dejando atrás a ese muchacho devastado en medio de la oscuridad…

Domingo veintitrés de julio del dos mil nueve…

Era ya entrada la tarde, cerca de las cuatro con cuarenta minutos, la familia Jeagerjaquez iba por una calle solitaria, sonriendo, como siempre, platicando de la película que acababan de ver, la nena comía un helado, al igual que su mamá, se veían muy bien, dignos de representar un cuadro perfecto familiar… Eso fue lo que Ulquiorra pensó al verlos, tan felices, desde donde estaba, un par de cuadras adelante, sentado en la acera, llevaba la misma ropa, ya que no tenía otra que ponerse… Miró al piso un momento, pensado en todo, en lo que planeaba hacer… ¿Acaso su decisión era acertada? ¿Era eso lo correcto?...

-Sí… Esto es lo mejor, para todos…-Ulquiorra sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en esos días, al mirar la foto de Grimmjow- ¿Sabes? No espero que lo entiendas, probablemente tú ni siquiera te enteres…-en ese instante oyó las sirenas, era el momento… Apenas tendría un par de minutos, pero estaba cerca, correría a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas para lograrlo-Voy a salarte Grimmjow, aún si no te gusta, no te dejaré morir…-las sirenas se oían mas y mas cerca, había perdido de vista al peliazul no tendría idea de en donde estaría, pero eso era lo de menos, si podía salvarlo de morir no importaba nada más…

Rangiku y su hija estaban comiendo su helado, ella hablaba pro el celular, mientras se quejaba del ruido exterior, la niña sonreía ajena a ello, ya que le gustaba mucho su helado de chocolate…

Los disparos atravesaron el aire, el sonido de las balas opacaron el demás ruido, atravesando la piel… La sangre comenzaba a brotar, los gritos provinieron de todos lados… La patrulla con aquellos so oficiales se detuvo, ellos se bajaron de inmediato para acercarse a las víctimas de esos asaltantes… Todo ocurrió casi como Ulquiorra lo recordaba y pudo respirar aliviado…

-Así tenía que ser, no importa porqué, todo estará bien ahora…-el de ojos verdes se permitió una ligera sonrisa, aun en esa espantosa circunstancia, ya que podía estar seguro de que él había ganado…


	6. Chapter 6

**Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito. Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Missng File**

**File VI**

**"Un sueño lejano..."**

Grimmjow, Rangiku y Akiko estaban saliendo del cine, aquella película infantil los había hecho reír bastante, al salir a la niña se le había antojado un helado y como era de esperarse sus padres se lo compraron, ahora iban por aquella calle medio desierta, sin embargo eso no los preocupaba, ya que habían recorrido esas calles habitualmente por toda su vida juntos, asique se sentían seguros.

-¡Ah! Mi Cartera... Creo que la dejé en la heladería...-ella recién se había dado cuenta de su descuido, justo cuando buscaba un caramelo de miel en su bolso-Tenemos que volver por ella, ahí dejé toda mi paga de la quincena...-

-Iré por ella-él le entregó a la niña a su esposa-Ya vuelvo-se fue corriendo, ya que si él iba y volvía solo sería más rápido a que si se iban los tres y así podrían ir a cenar a algún sitio agradable.

-Espe...ra... Sight...-suspiró suavemente, él ya se había ido; miró a su niña sonriendo, mientras oía unas sirenas a lo lejos, sin prestarles mucha atención-Tu papito es muy bueno, aunque un poco bruto...-se rió ante semejante "confesión" a su hija-El cree que tiene que hacerlo todo... Bien hubiéramos podido ir los tres y comprar más helado... Oh ¡Que buena idea! Ya que él está por ahí le pediré que traiga más...-sonría ampliamente mientras sacaba su celular y le marcó a su marido; las sirenas se oían un poco más cerca, molestándola con ese chocante sonido y su nena se tapó los oídos con sus pequeñas manitas mientras bajada su cabecita en uno de los hombros de la madre-Espero que no tarde tanto en contestar y que aún esté cerca de la heladería, sería una pena tener que volver para comprarlo y él se enojará mucho si lo hago volver...-

El peliazul había llegado a ese pequeño local, el empleado había sido muy amable al devolverle la cartera de su esposa asique él le dio las gracias escuetamente y salió de ahí, dispuesto regresar con su familia a toda prisa cuando sonó su celular, por el tono ya sabía de quien se trataba...

-¿Qué pasó Ran?-suspiró derrotado, ya se podía imaginar de qué se trataba esa "urgencia" de llamarlo así. El igual podía escuchar esas sirenas, pero un poco más distantes, ignorando por completo le molesto sonido-¿Quieres algo, verdad?-

-Sí-la voz de ella se podía oír perfectamente a cierta distancia del aparato- ¿Me podías traer un helado de Té verde con chochitos? Es que están deliciosos y se me acaban de antojar, pero que sean dos ¿He?-las sirenas se oían mas fuerte pro donde ella estaba y opacaban un poco su voz-Y también quiero una paleta de cfk-hubo un sonido extraño, como un fuerte golpe, unos disparos, el caer del celular de ella-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-y después su fuerte grito de terror, el llanto de su bebé-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!-ella gritaba completamente fuera de sí y el llanto de la nena no cesaba...

-¡RAN! ¡RANGIKU!-él ya se hallaba corriendo, con el corazón paralizado por el miedo, sintiéndose culpable ¿Por qué demonios las había dejado? ¿Por qué no las llevó consigo? Si algo les pasaba sería su culpa, solamente suya...-¡RANGIKU CONSTESTAME! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡RANGIKU!-le gritaba mientras iba a toda marcha, todo lo que él podía escuchar era el llanto de su hija y a su esposa completamente desesperada pidiendo una ambulancia... Se sentía culpable, verdaderamente responsable de todo eso...

El llegó unos dos o tres minutos después, que se le hicieron eternos, había un par de oficiales ahí, había uno acercándose a su esposa, era moreno, el otro policía pedía una ambulancia desde su patrulla. Grimmjow Corrió hacia ellas, mirando a su esposa sentada en la calle, recargada en la cortina de metal de uno de aquellos locales, con su pequeña en brazos, fuertemente agarrada, con algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa...

-¡Rangiku!-él ya se encontraba junto a ella, hincándose en el piso, a su lado-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? ¿Y Akiko cómo está? ¿Le pasó algo?-le preguntaba alterado, al borde de la histeria.

-Yo... estoy bien, estoy bien...-le contestó ella, sin soltar a su hija, acariciándola para tranquilizarla ya que la pequeña aún lloraba- Igual Akiko, estamos bien... Bien...-las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, la niña ya no pegaba de gritos, pero se notaba que aún estaba alterada, aferrándose a su madre en busca de protección-El... El nos salvó...-

Grimmjow se giró, notando por primera vez que ahí, en el piso, había alguien más, era un joven delgado de cabellos negros, a quien él le decía que no se moviera, conteniendo la hemorragia lo mejor que podía con su camisa, el otro oficial se veía acercando, para ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque por la mirada del castaño entendía que todo estaba perdido, eran heridas muy graves... El peliazul reconoció al muchacho como al que vio la noche anterior, era el chico que lloraba desconsoladamente en aquella banca...

-...Grimmjow...-Ulquiorra miró a los ojos al mencionado directo a los ojos, sorprendiendo al peliazul-Me alegra que... Estés bien...-sonrió trabajosamente, las heridas dolían mucho, no sabía con certeza en donde le habían pegado pero sentía que la sangre escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo, después de todo parecía que se había hecho tan mortal cómo cualquier humano normal...

-Tú... ¿Me conoces?-estaba entrando en shock, todo lo acontecido lo tenía en verdad confundido, al igual que su esposa, pero ver a ese chico, en esas condiciones, le estaba causando una sensación extraña en su interior...

-No se mueva señor, la ambulancia ya viene en camino-le dijo el policía de cabellos ensortijados, él sabía que la esperanza de que viviera esa casi nula, pero si tenía una mínima posibilidad haría todo a su alcance para salvarlo.

-Ya no... No tiene caso...-contestó el pálido chico al oficial-No lo recuerdas pero...-ahora se dirigía a su amado peliazul-Nos conocimos hace dos años-tosió un poco, su vista se iba poniendo borrosa, posiblemente por la pérdida de sangre-Y... Sólo quería decirte que... -sus orbes se iban poniendo acuosos, unas lágrimas blancas y cristalinas resbalaban de sus ojos- Espero que seas feliz... Y que... Aunque tú me olvides, yo no te olvidaré, porque... Te amo...-su vista se iba nublando y dejaba de oír todo a su alrededor- Adiós Grimmjow...-le sonrió una última vez antes de que todo se pusiera negro... Su corazón se detuvo, una de aquellas balas había perforado uno de sus pulmones, llenándolo de sangre, oprimiendo su corazón, la sangre brotaba por sus labios, y la fotografía que llevaba entre sus ropas se teñía de escarlata lentamente...

Grimmjow lo miró confundido, sintiendo los ojos arderle, la muerte de ese joven lo había herido... No lo conocía, estaba seguro, sólo lo había visto una vez, pero aquellas palabras sonaron tan... Reales...

Dolía infinitamente en su pecho, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin poder contenerles, dolía infinitamente, como si ese pálido varón hubiera sido alguien muy importante para él... Su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente, le debía la vida de su hija, y la propia, ahora por salvarla ese joven había muerto... No le importaba si ese hombre decía amar a su esposo, él debió ser bastante noble y valiente si había sacrificada su vida por ellas...

Todo fue luz, sin principio ni final, abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba de pie, justo frente al gran trono de oro, en donde su señor estaba esperando. Su cuerpo se sentía frío nuevamente, su corazón se había detenido, ya no lo sentía latir... Tal vez se debía a que ya no era humano... Las emociones habían desaparecido, apenas y podía recordarlas como ecos lejanos, sombras de un pasado inexistente... El era de nuevo la cuarta estrella de cielo, el silencio, la oscuridad de la Noche...

-Bienvenido, Ulquiorra-él tenía aquella sonrisa gentil que podía reconfortar a todo ser y que sanaba todas las heridas del alma-Dime, mi querida Estrella ¿Estás listo para regresar?-

-He vuelto, Kamisama...-hizo una solemne reverencia-Para residir aquí, como ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos, hasta el final de ellos...-

Las demás estrellas estaban presentes, inmutables, mirándolo. No todos entendían el "funcionamiento" de las emociones, pero conocían los corazones humanos, ya que ellos mismos los reconfortaban y guiaban desde sus lugares en el "Cielo", ahora ellos podían entender que su "Hermano" tenía un corazón humano y, aun cuando era casi inaudible, estaba latiendo, suavemente... Ulquiorra no era más la Estrella perfecta, ahora era un poco más como ellos, ahora podría entender un poco mejor a los seres humanos, pero, tal vez, para un ser así aquello sólo sería el principio de un eterno sufrimiento...

Su bienvenida duró poco, después se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco, luego reanudaría su labor y lo dejaría todo como estaba hasta antes de su partida; aún podría ver a Grimmjow por la esfera que Dios mismo usaba para observar, una como la que todos los demás humanos tenían, si lo miraba sonreír y ser feliz todo habría valido la pena, después de todo los seres humanos deben seguir sus vidas como tales, las alteraciones divinas no debían de sucederse o alterarían el balance. Aunque él ya había alterado un poco ese balance al haberlas salvado a ellas, pero no le importaba, no realmente...

Ahora estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada, debía de limpiar su mente de toda emoción para poder cumplir con sus deberes perfectamente, justo como antes de que todo eso sucediera...

Unos suaves toques a su puerta lo hicieron levantarse para abrirla en completo silencio...

-Ulquiorra-era el peliplateado, segundo al mando de Dios, sonreía como siempre, con sus ojos cerrados- Tengo una duda que no me deja en paz y Kamisama no desea responderme...-el de ojos verdes le dedico su más pura mirada de vacío, como en los "viejos tiempos"-Si tenías la posibilidad de estar de nuevo con él, de tenerlo para ti ¿Porqué escogiste salvarlas?-

-Grimmjow nunca se hubiera conformado, aún si me hubiese amado de nuevo, la venganza no hubiera desaparecido de sus deseos, seguramente se sentiría culpable, como con lo de sus padres, y eso lo martirizaría... Aun antes yo no pude hacer que superara esa culpa-seguía mirando el rostro de Ichimaru con toda calma-Quizás debido a que no soy humano no pude asimilar correctamente todas sus emociones y por ello no pude ayudarlo, pero ella, su esposa, no sólo lo hizo superar su culpa, lo hizo feliz, incluso le hizo sentir que su vida tenía sentido, yo jamás hubiera podido ayudarlo más que ella. Lo único que yo deseo es que él sea feliz, libre de culpa y de dolor. Si él no me ama, no sentirá dolor al momento en que yo desaparezca, si no pudo conocerme, no pudo amarme... El está bien, a salvo, y vivirá una buena vida. Yo no éxito, ni antes ni ahora, en el mundo humano, asique todo está bien ahora...-

-Eso dicen tus palabras, pero esas marcas en tu rostro te contradicen, aun cuando creas que puedes mentirte las lagrimas que brotan de tu ser te traicionan-comentó él de manera suave, para no herirlo en sus sentimientos, ni hacerlo sentir mal...

-Estoy bien, Ichimaru sama-su gesto se volvió de piedra, justo como antes de todo-Estas líneas no significan nada en particular-

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que, aun cuando todo esto ya ha ocurrido, si tú regresas al mundo humano y logras enamorarlo en veinticuatro horas sería como borrar los hechos, sería tuyo, sólo tuyo, como antes de que él muriera... Si de verdad lo amas, deberías de intentarlo. El Amor no es sólo sacrificio, también es compartir el tiempo y todo juntos...-

-No-contestó Ulquiorra, mirando el piso un segundo para luego cerrar los ojos-El Amor no puede definirse con unas cuantas palabras, no puede ser medido ni comparado con nada, sólo se puede sentir, no es sólo pasión, ni deseo, ni sacrificio, ni egoísmo, Amor es un poco de todo, es el conjunto de todas esas emociones en una sola, por eso puede expresarse a todo lo que es, y a todo lo que no es...-aquella respuesta sorprendió al peliplateado-El se sacrificó por mí una vez, me confió sus deseos, sus pasiones, su obsesión, su dolor, su egoísmo, su sacrificio... El me amó y yo lo amé, no nos debemos nada. No me hace falta tener su amor, porque lo llevo conmigo, aquí, en mi corazón, por eso, aun si no puede recordarme está bien... -

-Eres en verdad perfecto, aún si saber anda al respecto has entendido bien, por eso Aizen sama está tan satisfecho contigo-Ichimaru sonrió ampliamente-Descansa, seguramente reanudarás tus labores en breve, -el joven de ojos verdes asintió, mirándolo una vez más- Aún tengo algunas dudas, siempre he querido saber cómo se siente tocar la electricidad, pero podrás contarme eso luego, descansa Ulquiorra kun-dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando sólo al de ojos verdes...

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta, para después dirigirse a su cama, ahora sabía que aquel era el nombre "correcto" para ese "artefacto", se trataba de una esfera blanca, blanda y mullida. Esa plática con Ichimaru lo había ayudado bastante, ahora podía oír ese suave y rítmico sonido, el de su propio corazón, arrullándolo acogedoramente...

Sonrió por primera vez en toda su fría existencia, con su verdadero rostro. Era verdad, ahí, en el murmullo de sus latidos, se encontraba el Amor de Grimmjow, él lo tenía, muy bien cuidado, no había razón para llorar o afligirse, tenía todos sus recuerdos, toda sus sonrisas, todos los "Te amo" que le dedicó, todas sus acciones, incluyendo entregar su vida por él, todo le decía que en verdad lo tenía consigo. No había nada que lamentar, él tenía una parte del corazón del peliazul y eso lo hacía muy feliz, tanto como cuando estaba con él en el mundo humano, ahora podría dormir profundamente y descansar...

Sintió que algo lo sacudía suavemente, había ruido a su alrededor, mucho ruido a decir verdad, que provenía de todos lados, además había una voz delgada y femenina que le llegaba muy cerca de los oídos, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado... ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No estaba seguro...

-Señor Cifer... Señor Cifer...-ella estaba sacudiendo un poco al muchacho, sin mucho resultado, tal vez los enfermeros se habían pasado con la cantidad de calmantes que le dieron...

-... ¿Qué...?-Ulquiorra abrió los ojos pesadamente, le ardían mucho, como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho, mucho tiempo y la cabeza le dolía horriblemente-¿Qué sucede...?-

-Disculpe, soy la enfermera Isane... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó la joven de cabellos blancos muy preocupada, una demanda por suministro "ilegal" de drogas controladas para tranquilizarlo podía llegar a ser muy problemática, especialmente porque le habían aplicado una doble dosis, debido a que la primera no había hecho ningún efecto, ese joven era muy resistente al tranquilizante...

-Sí... Yo...-todos los recuerdos lo estaban golpeando, no podía definir cuál era la verdad y que era fantasía, es que todo parecía tan real...-¿En dónde estoy?-le bastaba ver a la enfermera y observar el lugar para saber que se trataba de un hospital ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? No, no, y no, eso no podía ser un sueño, pero... ¿Estaba ahí, no?...

-Está en el Hospital Central de Karakura-ella temía que a él le diera amnesia o algo así, ya que si él no recordaba lo ocurrido sería relativamente "bueno", ya que no recordaría la aplicación forzada del tranquilizante, y malo, muy malo, porque seguramente se podría así, o peor, cuando le repitiera lo que había ocurrido a su... ¿Acompañante?... Ya le había quedado más que claro la clase de relación que unía a esos dos varones-Y está aquí porque usted y el señor...-lo dudó un segundo esos malditos y complejos nombres extranjeros- Jeagerjaquez tuvieron un accidente...-el chico la miró con la confusión pintada en el rostro-Lo siento... Es que, estuvieron en un tiroteo y... El señor...-ese maldito apellido de nuevo- Su compañero estaba muy grave y...-

-¿Qué le pasó a él? ¿Está bien?-ella forzó una media sonrisa con tristeza, el chico en verdad no recordaba nada al parecer y decirle sería más complicado de lo que ella deseaba... No quería hacerlo llorar de nuevo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito. Es el último capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer. Episodio final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en otro fic ^^.**

**

* * *

**

"**Missing File"**

**File VII**

"**Ying Yang"**

Un disparo en el muslo izquierdo, otro en el hombro derecho y el último en la espalda, por fortuna no tuvo daños severos ni perforaciones en órganos internos. En ese justo momento el peliazul estaba grave, aunque fuera de peligro, le tomaría meses reponerse por completo pero viviría y podría retomar su vida cotidiana en un tiempo, eso si seguía las indicaciones de los doctores por supuesto…

Ulquiorra estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, permanecía en calma, era pasada la media noche y Grimmjow estaba mucho mejor de lo que los doctores habían esperado. Oír aquellas máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales lo tranquilizaban, poder el oír el fastidioso "bib bib" le dejaba saber que el corazón de su amante aún latía. Estuvo acompañándolo por horas, en las cuales tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar y recordar…

Lo que había pasado esos días no era un sueño, estaba seguro de ello, ahora él podía recordar perfectamente su pasado, su vida entre aquellas inmaculadas paredes blancas, al igual que tenía muy presente los dos años que había estado viviendo con el peliazul, pero también tenía las memorias, tan nítidas y reales como su propia existencia, de aquella mujer rubia y su pequeña hija… ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué si en la "vida real" ellas existían, estaba él ahí? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ni mucho menos los designios de Kamisama, pese a su naturaleza de buscar la verdad decidió quedarse callado esta vez, si su padre había dejado que permaneciera al lado de Grimmjow no haría preguntas, simplemente se dedicaría a disfrutarlo el tiempo que le durara, ya sea poco o mucho.

Ulquiorra sonrió ampliamente, la mano de Grimmjow era tan cálida… Se recostó suavemente, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mano morena, mirando el rostro del paciente desde ese ángulo, lo mirara como lo mirara el peliazul era endemoniadamente atractivo, se sentía una gran paz. Tuvo la ociosa pregunta… ¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado esos últimos días? Seguramente se había acabado todo el llanto que le tocaba derramar en su vida humana, qué patético, siguió pensado, si Grimmjow lo llegaba a saber seguramente se burlaría todo un año de él ¿Qué más daba? Tenía ganas de oírlo reír, quejarse y hasta de escucharlo roncar, aunque sus ronquidos nunca lo molestaron, eran tan suaves y armoniosos que parecían el ronroneo de un felino "feliz".

Repentinamente sintió la mano de su amante moverse, apretar ligeramente la propia, Grimmjow estaba despertando del sedante, en definitiva el peliazul era demasiado terco como para esperar hasta el día siguiente para levantarse. Mirar sus bellos ojos azules, con la luz tan tenue lo había hecho sonreír ligeramente, se veían hermosos, en verdad encantadores a medio despertar…

—Estúpido idiota ¿Por qué demonios te metiste? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!—lo regañó calmadamente, sin alzar la voz o lo sacarían del hospital, trataba de fingir que en "verdad estaba molesto y no quería demostrarlo", pero en el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz.

—Que bien… Yo también estoy bien Ulquiorra—le contestó el peliazul aún medio mareado, sonrió de lado con ligereza, tratando de no dormirse de nuevo; sabía que su novio fingía, se le notaba en seguida, además de que aún tenía los rastros de lágrimas en sus blancas mejillas.

—En serio Grimmjow…—le acarició el rostro con su mano libre, ya que aún no le soltaba la mano al peliazul-Tuve miedo de perderte, en verdad creí que jamás volvería a verte…—

—Estoy bien… Prefiero mil veces morir por ti que olvidarte…—eso dejó muy sorprendido a Ulquiorra —Ahh, olvídalo…—recién se acordó de que Ulquiorra había olvidado lo que era y quien había sido.

—Yo… Lo recuerdo casi todo Grimmjow, pero no sabía que tú estabas enterado de que si yo moría tú me olvidarías…—se acercó a él, besando su frente-Si lo vuelves a hacer yo mismo te mataré…-

—Preferiría eso a olvidarte Ully… Te amo—se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, las palabras sobraban en ese momento tan intimo entre ellos, pero Grimmjow no se podía mantener callado tanto tiempo—Ahora dame un beso de verdad—Ulquiorra acercó sus labios a los de su amante, entreabriéndolos para darle un poco de profundidad, si no le cumplía su capricho de un "verdadero beso" ahora, no lo iba a dejar en paz toda la noche hasta que se lo diera y… ¿Para qué negarlo? Extrañaba sus besos, tan sensuales y apasionados, la vida no sería igual sin él, sin su desbordante y ardiente forma de ser…

Después de un par de minutos se fue separando del peliazul, su novio tenía que descansar para que se pudiera reponer más pronto, así podría darle más "verdaderos" besos.

—La próxima vez que llores quiero estar cerca…—susurró con malicia, mientras la cara de Ulquiorra aún estaba cerca de la suya, refiriéndose a lo acontecido a la "primera vez" del pelinegro.

—La próxima vez que llore más te vale que no sea culpa tuya—estaba tranquilo, sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en particular—O iré hasta el mismísimo infierno para cobrártelo con lágrimas de sangre…—su voz se oyó tan aterradora, con matices casi inhumanos, que nadie hubiera dudado que en verdad sería capaz de cumplir esa "advertencia", Grimmjow sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, era como los primeros días de convivencia con él, ese era el "viejo" Ulquiorra.

—¿Aún si es en mi cama?—buscaba hacerlo sonrojar, Ulquiorra sonrojado era tan… Incitante…

—No vas a hacerme llorar así…—le sonrió tenuemente, con un ligero toque de arrogancia, ya no era el mismo "chico humano" de hacía unos días, pero tampoco era la piedra insensible de cuando se conocieron.

—¿Me estas retando Ully?—él pudo apreciar ese cambio perfectamente, no sabía cómo lidiaría con la "nueva personalidad" de su amante, lo que sí sabía, a la perfección, era que estaba enamorado de esa maravillosa sonrisa altanera.

—Primero sal de hospital…—se sentó de nuevo a su lado, recargando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo—Estaba muy preocupado… Creo que lloré… Por tres días enteros…—

—Lo que sea que sea—no quería decir anda que pudiera sonar muy cursi, mucho menos quería sonrojarse al hacerlo—Estoy bien, no seas idiota, eso no iba a matarme—aun si los ojos de Ulquiorra no parecían reflejar nada él podía ver que la preocupación no se había ido totalmente de esos destellos verdes.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto…—cerró los ojos lentamente, se sentía tan cansado, como si llevara años sin dormir—No sabría…Vivir sin ti…—finalmente se quedó dormido, su respiración era suave y armoniosa, su piel estaba fría pero esa era su temperatura normal, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, en especial con esa sonrisa tan bella en sus labios, lo hacía ver realmente adorable…

—Lo siento—habló al percatarse de que no lo estaba oyendo—No te prometeré no hacerlo de nuevo, eres mío y no pienso devolverte. Te lo dije, prefiero morir antes que perderte…—

—¿En serio?—la voz se oyó repentinamente, él estaba ahí como si lo hubiera estado desde un principio.

—…Tú…—lo reconoció enseguida, ese hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés fue quien le había entregado a Ulquiorra hacía dos años—No voy a dártelo—se puso a la defensiva, aun si sus heridas se habrían de nuevo, no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatara.

—Deberías tranquilizarte—el "invasor" sonrió cálidamente—No vine para llevármelo—el peliazul seguía mirándolo desconfiadamente—Tú sabías que debías de regresarlo desde el principio, y aún así tuviste la osadía de enamorarlo y enamorarte de él, sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que dejarlo ir. Aún cuando te avisé con varias horas de anticipación… Preferiste entregar tu vida antes que perder… Eso fue algo muy estúpido, hasta él mismo te lo dijo…—

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me de mi puta gana!—

—No, ya no… Ahora tu vida le pertenece a Ulquiorra, así como su vida te pertenece a ti. No lo estoy dejando permanecer aquí por ti, si no por él, él desea quedarse contigo. No lo hagas sufrir, Ulquiorra es una de mis creaciones más perfectas y queridas. No lo hieras, a partir de ahora debes cuidarte y cuidarlo—una luz blanca y pura resplandecía a espaldas de él, se veía como cuando alguien abría una puerta repentinamente en medio de la oscuridad—Si lo haces sufrir, o lo hieres, ni en el infierno podrás ocultarte de mí, no lo olvides…—

—No lo lastimaría nunca, no me amenaces, idiota…—

—Sé que no lo harás Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez… Nos veremos pronto, dentro de algunas décadas…—ignoró los insultos a su persona, porque ese "niño" no sabía lo que decía. Desapareció en medio del halo de luz, dejando al peliazul bastante serio y mirando por la ventana mientras sentía la ligera tibieza de Ulquiorra. Sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, había ganado, ahora nadie podría separarlo de _**su**_ Ulquiorra…

Aquel lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado con finas sedas, cojines con plumas de cisne y detalles en oro puro, al centro había una mesa japonesa y dos hombres sentados a cada lado de ella, uno frente a otro, ambos disfrutando de una taza de té caliente…

—Hiciste trampa Aizen… Al final de metiste—él se quejó un tanto enojado, odiaba perder frente a él, en especial en una situación en la que estaba seguro de poder ganar.

—Hirako, sabes bien que eso no es cierto—sonrió gentil, mirando a su acompañante—Ese hombre, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, logró lo que ningún otro podría. Y tú mismo lo escogiste, no tienes derecho a quejarte ¿No es así?—

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ese no es un hombre! ¡Ni siquiera es humano!—estrechó los ojos—Lo único que pasó fue que le di mas personalidad que al tuyo, pero no volveré a jugar al "YingYang" contigo—recordó fugazmente a esos dos antes de ser "humanos", Grimmjow el golem de carne, material y sangriento, Ulquiorra la estatua de mármol, fría, inquebrantable e insensible, uno mandado al mundo terrenal y el otro ascendido al divino. Pasaron cientos de años antes de que pudieran volver a juntarse, Hirako había creído que por sus diferencias nunca iban a llegar a entenderse, mucho menos a complementarse, pero Grimmjow se hizo muy humano y Ulquiorra muy divino, al juntarlos su naturaleza primaria había vencido, eran los opuestos destinados a estar juntos.

—¿A quién escogerás esta vez, Hirako?—miró hacia la mesa, habían dos imágenes, la primera de un joven pelinaranja y la segunda de otro joven de cabellos azul oscuro, eran a quienes el rubio miraba con ligero interés—Conoces la historia de Romeo y Julieta, pase lo que pase ellos acabarán enamorándose…—

—No, ellos se enamoraron porque no se conocían—sonrió malévolamente—Pero estos dos, enemigos mortales, desde que se cruzaron sus caminos se odian tanto que destruirán a sus pueblos antes de darse cuenta de que lo que hacen es incorrecto, su rivalidad sólo los llevará a la destrucción… ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?—

—Romeo y Julieta, no importa como sea, su destino es el mismo, porque ellos mismos lo escogieron así… Acepto el reto, pero esta vez jugaremos en mi lado del tablero…—tomaron las piezas de ajedrez, para comenzar una nueva partida que podría durar varios años en concluir…

En la tierra la nieve había cubierto partes del globo, era diciembre, víspera de navidad. Hacía ya seis meses del incidente y tres de que volvieran a casa, juntos… Su hogar, ahora podían llamarlo verdaderamente hogar; lo habían remodelado por completo, por iniciativa del propio peliazul, ahora todas las paredes eran de color avellana claro, o en palabras de Ulquiorra "Café con leche, con mas leche que café", tenían figuras extrañas en cada pared, como rayas simulando troncos de árboles y algunas sombras de cosas raras con máscaras blancas; su recamara había sido despejada, dejándola como un estudio privado, el cuarto extra se convirtió en cuarto de huéspedes, aunque ellos nunca recibían visitas, y ocupaban la recamara principal para dormir, Grimmjow guardó todas las cosas de sus padres para poder ocupar ese cuarto como lo que era: "estancia marital" con su pareja y amor de toda la vida, por petición de Ulquiorra ahora todas las paredes eran azul cielo; la fachada seguía igual, el presupuesto no les alcanzó para cambiarla, pero eso era lo de menos, ya lo podrán hacer el año siguiente, Ulquiorra entraría a trabajar en los primeros días del año en un almacén, como dependiente de mostrador, Grimmjow seguía con incapacidad, y se terminaba en los primeros días de enero, pero estaban bien, pronto acabaría la universidad y les iría mucho mejor…

En ese preciso momento estaban sentados en la sala, mirando su arbolito de navidad, recargados uno sobre de otro, era el pino más bello que se podía tener, en especial porque lo habían decorado entre los dos. Tenía luces, esferas, cola de gato, una gran estrella en la punta y brillantes plateados repartidos al azar. Además tenía algunos regalos…

Todo estaba perfecto, o casi, porque en lugar de chocolate caliente tomaban refresco bien helado, su casa estaba tan cálida que no necesitaban abrigarse para sentirse a gusto…

—Los regalos no eran necesarios…—él lo veía como un gasto inútil, más no lo detuvo de comprarlos porque esa era su primera navidad feliz, sin la melancolía del peliazul que antes se la pasaba recordando la cocina de su madre o las historias de su padre al punto de estar callado todo el día.

—Idiota… ¿Cómo vas a celebrar Navidad sin regalos? Los regalos son importantes, sin ellos no hay Navidad…—le dijo como sermoneándolo, estrechando los ojos para hacer énfasis en su "respetable Ideología"—Y no se te ocurra abrirlos antes tiempo…—

—Sabes que Navidad es mucho más que regalos ¿Verdad?—le sonrió tenuemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando que en verdad el peliazul supiera que Navidad era más que sólo obsequios—No necesito nada más, ya tengo todo lo que deseo y necesito…—acarició el rostro del peliazul con sutileza y esa mirada ligeramente endulzada.

—…Ajá… Y ese Nintendo DS no te importa ¿Verdad? No lo quieres, tampoco ese juego de aviones para el PS 3, no, no los quieres porque tú n..—

—¿QUÉ?—interrumpió al peliazul entusiasmado, tenía al alcance dos cosas que quería y que pensaba eran demasiado caras como para tenerlas, iba a saltarles encima en ese momento—¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE?—

—¡Hey! ¡Es hasta mañana en la mañana! ¡Ulquiorra!—sujetó a su novio por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, ese "delgaducho" tenía mucha fuerza escondida en su delgada silueta; había logrado comprar esas cosas gracias a una beca que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado, ahora tendría que esforzarse por mantenerla—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?—sonrió a gusto, era grato saber que su amante se había vuelto muy humano.

—Sí, te escuché desde la primera vez…—se quedó quieto y regresó a sentarse en el sillón, pero Grimmjow no lo solto, solo por si acaso—¿Sabes? "Santa" dijo que podía darte tu regalo antes de la media noche… Pero como lo quieres hasta que amanezca…—

—¿Qué regalo?—Ulquiorra le había comprado algunas cosas, no tan caras como significativas eso lo sabía bien, pero ese tono de picardía escondida le indicaba que el pelinegro no se refería a algo adquirido en una tienda…

—¿Te acuerdas de "aquella" historia?—se refería a una fantasía que el peliazul le había contado, con cierta vergüenza, un par de días atrás—Esa de samuráis—se acercó a él, susurrando sobre su oreja, estremeciendo a su novio—¿Y qué te dije que no fueras al estudio de arriba?—apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar las cosas que estaban en el camino, el peliazul no perdió el tiempo para arrastrarlo hasta aquella habitación de su casa, esperar a que amaneciera no iba a ser tan tedioso después de todo…

—Jujujujujujujuju… Situaciones inesperadas dan resultados imprevistos—él miraba lo que acontecía a través de las esferas de cada uno, observaba como se abrazaban y besaban mientras jugaban a tener un amor prohibido como los antiguos caballeros japoneses de la época de las katanas—Tal vez debería de dejarlos solos… Por esta vez…—tapó los orbes con un paño negro y luego se giró para pasar por los blancos pasillo de su hogar—Creo que ahora me toca ir por Romeo y Julieta… Aunque creo que sus nombres de ahora son Ichigo y Uryu… Sâ cuando uno "trabaja" en los "Cielos" no tiene descansos…—tomó aquellas esferas, llevándolas consigo ante Kamisama, pensando cosas sin sentido—Ahora que recuerdo… Se me olvidó preguntarle de nuevo… ¿Ulquiorra sabrá por qué Kamisama tiene un nombre japonés?—alzó los hombros y siguió su camino, lo más probable es que nunca tuviera una respuesta para esa interrogante; en ese momento se puso a cantar una vieja canción…—Da da da da dam, da da da dam Son las Estrellas, la Luna y el Sol, brillando en mi corazón…—

**Missing File**

**Fin.**


End file.
